Master x honey
by Lana0605
Summary: At school 'Fairy Tail' elite kids are studying. There is a Honey system where the elite student chooses a normal student as his honey. Honey obeys master's commands and the master pays all of the honey's tuition. And now, a new student Lucy is forced to be honey of school womanizer Natsu Dragneel.The idea was taken from 'Honeyxhoney drops', but the story will be different
1. Chapter 1 You're my honey

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or Honey x Honey drops

Chapter 1

'' How ... how dare he! I heard that students in this school do anything they want, but ... How it's so disgusting!'' - Such were the thoughts in the head of sixteen years old blonde girl Lucy Connell, which is currently kissed by Fairy Tail's main womanizer Natsu Dragneel. Moving away from the shock, she pushed him away and slapped him. When she realized her actions, she drew back. Stumbling on the table, she fall down and a glass of juice which was on the table poured down her blouse. In the school cafeteria where previously giggles and whispers were heard deathly silence reigned. All eyes were on them.

Now was the turn of Natsu to remain in shock. He slowly raised his hand to his face and ran his fingers down his cheek. Every female student in this school dreams about his kiss, and this insolent girl dared to raise a hand against him, and even in front of the whole school. It was his first humiliation.

Lucy was frightened by his evil burning look. She knew that she won't just get away with it. She had no idea what to do now.

- You, - hissed Dragneel. In his mind there were already a dozen of ideas for revenge, but he need to choose the most humiliating. - You know that I'm returning everything tenfold. I will turn your school life into your worst nightmare!

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes and realized that it was not an empty threat. He is the son of one of the most influential businessmen of the country, with a bunch of money and connections, and she is an ordinary class student, who studied at this school for half of a day. But she never gives up! If an escape from the cafeteria can be called so.

Lucy ran through such unfamiliar corridors. Although she hadn't heard any steps after her she still ran as fast as she could. Somewhere there must be a changing room. She needs to take a shower and change clothes. She's lucky to have her sport suit with her. And then she can run home.

If she won't be excluded by the Dragneel's order, then she will leave the school herself. Of course, it was bitterly for her to disappoint Alzack and Bisca, because they were so proud that she entered Fairy tail, but she will think of something.

A cold shower had invigorating and refreshing effect, and she thought about the situation more sober. Well, she hit the elite student, but it's not a crime. And she can't be expelled only because of his wish. And despite all the idiots studying here, ''Fairy tail'' gives the best education in the city, which, for Lucy was very necessary, if she's going to enter the university of her dreams. Well, she must believe in her luck, and maybe she will be able to survive here.

She closed the tap and wrapped in a towel. When she had crossed the doorsill of changing room she froze in place. Her eyes widened in astonishment, and fear was clearly readable in them.

- Pervert! What are you doing here? - Screamed the blonde. Pink haired guy who stood leaning against the wall just smirked.

- You owe me, Lucy Connell, and this time you can't run away - now his smirk seemed for Lucy like a predatory grin.

Natsu started purposely slow to approach the girl, as if enjoying her reaction and how she pressed against the wall, wrapped tighter in a towel, and panic was written on her face.

''I'm fool, a naive fool'' - she thought,'' I had to run home immediately. I was worrying about expelling, but instead I should about my virginity!''

It seemed that she was completely paralyzed, she could not even make a sound. And meanwhile, Natsu has already reached his goal. He leaned with one hand on the wall... and rubbed his cheek against her cheek?

- You have such soft skin - he muttered and continued his inspection. He ran through wet hair with his fingers, and then lowered his nose to her neck, inhaling the scent. - Nice smell ... - he said, while his hand had appeared on her hip. He run it up, getting under the towel, and then moved it to the girl's buttocks. After such an action a voice return to Lucy.

- What are you doing? - She tried to push him away but he grabbed her arm. Clutching her wrists with one hand, he raised his index finger to her lips.

- Shh, I didn't allow you to talk, so as a diligent honey you should obey your master.

- But I am not ... - using the opportunity that she opened her mouth, he covered her mouth in french kiss. It seemed that his tongue explored every inch of her mouth, from which she had the gooses down her spine. She barely held back not to respond to the kiss. '' No, silly body, do not react to it! Even if he's a good kisser, he's a bastard anyway!'' - thought Lucy. Finally, the kiss ended. Natsu moved away from her with triumphant grin.

- Well, here you become my honey. Now you can express your joy on this occasion - Dragneel said delightfully.

Stunned Lucy automatically raised his hand to her ear. Indeed, there was an earring now.

'' And he did it during a kiss?'' – Lucy was amazed. -'' What I'm think? I'm not going to be his honey!''

- Take off earring immediately - Lucy tried to keep her voice sound as confident as possible.

- Don't you know that then you'll be excluded? - factitiously surprised guy. - You know, I think we will have good time together. Of course, if you will listen to my orders - a sly smile appeared on Dragneel's face.

- Hell no! - Cried Lucy. It looks like it's really her worst nightmare.

- What a stubborn girl, it will be even more interesting - the smile never left his face. - You probably need time to realize on what honor you got. Go home, maybe there you'll understand the benefits of your new position. And tomorrow morning you'll have to meet me at the gate of the school. Bye! - And he just waved goodbye, turned and walked away.

Something about the phrase about her home Lucy didn't like. With concerned heart, she quickly got her things and ran home.

Well, thanks for reading this. Sorry for my English. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Nice guy Sting

Chapter 2

- Bisca, Bisca, are you at home? - Lucy, panting, burst into the house.

- Yes, I'm at home, don't yell like that! - From the kitchen came a young woman with braided green hair. - I already know the good news! - she said with a smile. - I got a call from the bank, our credit for the house is paid! Please thank your master from us. - She went to Lucy and hugged her.

Lucy, who at first frozen in place, returned the hug.

- You're so great, Lucy! During the first day you've already become the honey. Your master seems very kind and nice.

- Yes, veeerry kind and nice, - Lucy tried to smile. Now Dragneel hasn't exactly left her choice. Alzack and Bisca were distant relatives of her mother. They let Lucy to their house when she had no where to go. Konnells were an average family but recently they're having some financial problems. After all, they had a little daughter, Asuka, who entered the school this year, and also Lucy who appeared from nowhere. Lucy even got a job as a waitress to somehow help them. With them, she felt as happy as with real family. So for them she is even ready to be Dragneel's slave.

- You should invite him to us one time - Bisk finally released blonde girl from the embrace. - Well, I'll call Alzaku to tell him good news and buy a cake for our Lucy.

- Well, you do not need to, - protested Lucy - I should go to work soon, but I'll go and chat with Asuka first.

- Oh, Lucy, you are wearing yourself down! The study, the work and now you're also a honey, - with a worried look Bisca said. - Maybe you may not have to work anymore, because I've heard that the work of a honey, in fact, is also paid.

- Well, I still do not know all the details, but the extra money will be useful anyway. Is Asuka in her room? – She tried to change the subject, and, receiving a nod in response, she ran up the stairs.

As soon as she went upstairs, a little dark-haired tornado flew at her, nearly knocking down.

- Hey, sunny - Lucy kissed the little girl in the forehead.

- Hey, Lucy, how was your day? Have you a lot of new friends? - Asuka asked and responded at once: - I have already three!

'' Unfortunately, at sixteen is not so easy to make friends, as at the six'' - she thought and said: - So you beat me! I only have one. – A little girl doesn't need to know that he is actually her master. But if she thinks about it, he was the only one student with whom she was talking today. Is it worth to hope that in her class would be any normal student?

- Asuka, do you need a help with your homework?

- No, I'll do everything myself and I will be as smart as Lucy! - Proudly declared a kid.

- You're such a nice girl, - it seems like it was the first time today that Lucy smiled happily. - I have to prepare for work. See you in the evening.

- Are you leaving now? - Asuka became upset.

- Well, don't be sad, - she patted the girl on the head and whispered to her: - Do you want to know a secret? I heard that today we will have a cake.

- Is it true? - Asuka jumped excitedly. - I'll wait for you, and we'll eat it together!

- Of course! Well, now I need to go - she kissed her on the cheek and went to her room to change clothes.

* * *

- Lucy, there is the new client at the sixth table! - Blonde girl was called by one of the waitresses.

- Coming! - Taking a notebook, Lucy went to the sixth table. A guy around her age sat there. He had blond hair, sharp features and a scar over his right eye, he was wearing fashionable clothes, and he was holding the newest model of cell phone. His face seemed very familiar to her. Is he from her school?

- Good evening, are you ready to order? - asked Lucy with a polite smile.

- A cup of espresso, please - with the same sweet smile he answered her.

- That's all?

- Yes, I'm not hungry, I just was very curious to look at the girl who slapped Natsu Dragneeel. Unfortunately, I missed that historic scene. - Lucy immediately blushed. - Well, do not be shy. You are famous in a school now. You're Lucy, right? And my name is Sting Eucliffe. We study at the same class. - The guy said with calm and polite voice, charming Lucy at once.

- Nice to meet you! - She replied. - But I need to work and bring your coffee.

- Come on, couldn't you take a break for a few minutes? I would like to have a chat with you. You do not look like the other students in our school.

While her brain was still analyzing whether or not to trust this stranger, she had blurted out:

- My shift ends in twenty minutes, if you want, you can wait for me. - Somehow he seemed very nice.

- With pleasure!

* * *

- I'm done, - Lucy went back to Sting. At first she did not believe that he will wait for her, but at the expiration of twenty minutes he was still sitting at the table.

- Ok, - smiled Eucliffe. - Now you're my guest. Would you like to order something?

- No, thanks, - smiled shyly Lucy. And why today in the school she ran into Dragneel and not into Sting?

- What is this? - He asked sharply, holding out his hand to her ear where the earring was. For a moment it even seemed to her that an angry grimace appeared on his face, but no, there was still a nice smile.

- Well, it seems, from today, I'm Dragneel's honey, - said Lucy.

- The poor girl fell into the clutches of Dragneel on the first day, - the guy shook his head with concern. – Has he offended you somehow? You can tell me the truth.

- No, everything is ok. – She wasn't going to tell him about the locker room. - Can you tell me what honey should do? I don't know all the details.

- Well, it's very simple. You must fulfill all the orders of the master.

- And what could be the orders? - Asked Lucy.

- Officially honey must help master in learning and to make sure that the master did not skip classes. A master must pay the expenses of honey. But some just do all the masters home tasks from school. Some help the master out of school, and complete various duties, such as when the master needs to buy something he can send a honey to a shop. There are some masters and honeys that stayed together for years and you can even say they've become friends - told Sting, and Lucy thought that everything does not sound too bad. - But Dragneel uses honey of boredom. He always chooses the pretty girls, and just playing with them. - From that statement Lucy's heart skipped a beat. Apparently, what happened in the locker room was just the beginning.

- How long did previous honey last? – With a trembling voice she asked.

- Maximum -a week, - simply said Eucliffe. Lucy's eyes filled with tears.

- Don't be upset, Lucy. Ask me for help if needed, - tried to cheer her Sting.

- Thank you, you're very kind. I probably should go home. See you tomorrow, - she wanted to get away to let the tears out.

- See you, Lucy!

She had already walked to the door, when she remembered something:

- Sting, and do you have a honey?

- No, I haven't found the right one, - again, he smiled sweetly.

- Ok. Then bye! - Waved to him Lucy.

- Bye! - He waved back. Meanwhile, in his mind was: ''I'll have my revenge, Lucy Connell, for the humiliation of my friend Natsu!''

* * *

A/N: Forgot to tell that there will be other pairings I this story: Laxus/Cana, Gajeel/Levy, Jellal/Erza, Gray/Juvia/Lyon.

Next chapter will be about Natsu. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 An interesting sample

Chapter 3

Natsu was going to the school parking lot. Although usually his driver drove him to school, today he came to school on his own ''Porsche''. He was thinking about today's events. Still, things have turned in his favor. He had a premonition that he won't get bored with this stubborn and temperamental Lucy. He is tired of girls who hang around his neck and jump into bed their selves. And if it were not for Gray, he wouldn't have a new honey.

* * *

Flashback

At a table in the dining room were sitting some of the most popular students at the school: Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel and Levy. And while the girls were discussing fashion, the guys were discussing girls.

- It's not a lot of newcomers this year, - Gajeel sighed.

- Why does it bother you, you're not free anyway, - Gray smiled and Gajeel even blushed slightly, but didn't complain.

Natsu with a bored look drank cola, until Gray didn't push him in the ribs.

- Look what a blonde at a table near the window.

Natsu looked where Gray pointed. Alone at a table sat a girl, and instead of dinner, read a book. Golden hair fell down on her face, so Natsu could not see it, but he praised her bust. '' Probably bigger than Erza's or Cana's'', - he thought.

- An interesting sample, - said pinkhaired guy.

- Do you think it is too tough for you? She is even reading the book, - teased him Gray.

- Of course not! If she reads the book, so she is from ordinary class. So it'd be even easier.

- What's wrong with books? – Levi retorted, but Natsu no longer heard her. He went to the blonde's table.

- Is this place free? - With the most charming smile, said boy.

- Yes, - only giving him a quick glance, she said. - I'm leaving. - When she had put the book into her bag, she rose from her seat. As far as she knew from the conversations of the two giggling girls who sat behind her in class, it was Natsu Dragneel - main ladies' man and one of the richest school students.

- Sorry, but I thought you'd keep me company. By the way, I'm Natsu Dragneel. - Now he had the opportunity to get a better look at her. She had a minimum of make up, just a little pink gloss on her lips and mascara on her eyelashes. She fascinated by her natural beauty. And if to consider an attractive figure, soon she may receive a lot of fans, so Dragneel need to get her first.

- Lucy, - she said simply.

- You're new here, right? - She nodded. - Then you need to pass one more examination. - Grinned Natsu, Lucy was surprised. – Don't worry, you will even like it. - With these words he abruptly pulled her to him and kiss her on the lips.

End of flashback

* * *

He didn't want to remember what happened after that. But, thanks to Laxus, he quickly found out the most important information about her, and immediately decided his revenge.

- Hey, Natsu, where did you bury the body of the blonde? - A girl's voice was heard behind him.

- Oh, Cana, I came up with something more interesting - turned to the girl and replied Natsu.

- Well? - She asked with interest.

- Tomorrow you will find out, - the pinkhaired guy grinned.

- I don't like surprises, - huffed Cana.

- Okay, I'll tell you, I made her my honey, - in fact, he could not wait to tell about his idea. But Cana, it seems, did not appreciate his genius and just laughed in his face.

- Do you understand that she won't run after you and do you commands? She entered our school by her own, so she is not stupid. - Yet with a serious face said Cana.

- So it would be even more interesting. After all my honeys recently were just silly girls. So I got bored. - Said Natsu. Then with a sly smile, he approached the girl: - Maybe you don't mind have fun with me? - He gently touched cheeks of brown-haired girl, and then trailed his fingers to her neck and down the girl's blouse neckline.

Cana only smirked. Encircling his neck, she pulled him closer and whispered in his ear:

- I know you for a long time, Dragneel. I'm not your type. And you're not such a jerk, as you want to seem. - She looked into his eyes and saw that he was angered by her words. And, simply pecking him on the nose, she laughed and went to her car.

- If you keep it in a secret from my new honey, then I will keep your secret, - he shouted to her back. Now was Cana's turn to become angry. Right now she has only one secret. And how the hell he found out?

- What a...jerk! - She yelled to Dragneel, from which he only laughed.

'' Maybe that girl will change him for the better ...'' – hoped Cana.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. In next chapter I will write more about other characters. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Strange couples

Chapter 4

In the morning Lucy was waiting for Natsu near the school gate. She stood there for ten minutes, so she took a look at many students passing by her. Many of them were brought by drivers, but some drove themselves. And now from two different sides drove two identical cars. Guy with blue hair and a strange tattoo on his face came out from one car, and beautiful red-haired girl came out of another. Lucy could hear their conversation:

- Good morning, Master Jellal! – The girl greeted the guy.

- Good morning, Erza! - With a smile he responded to her.

- You didn't need to bother and send me a car, - slightly blushing, said Erza.

- Well, you do so much for me and always so busy, I start worrying about you, - Jellal took her hand and held it to his lips. They looked at each other's eyes so ardently, that they reminded Lucy of romance novel heroes of the past centuries. She could not help but burst out giggling. The couple immediately looked at her and blushed.

- Come on, Erza, - taking the girl's hand, said the boy. - What she understands in the feelings of the master and honey! - And they went to the school building.

''An interesting couple. But does not Dragneel dare to hope that I would call him a master Natsu!'' - Thought Lucy, -'' Oh, is that one a student too?''.

Not far from Lucy stood a tall muscular guy with long black hair, with a lot of piercing on his face and ears and with unfriendly look. He impatiently tapped his foot and constantly glanced at his watch.

- Hey, Gajeel! - Sounded ringing girlish voice, from which the brunet let out a sigh of relief. A girl with blue hair that is embedded in a ponytail and glasses in the red frame ran to him.

- Well, why are you late? - He asked angrily.

- I just decided to walk. I'm sorry I kept you waiting, - she said apologetically. She was a whole head shorter than Lucy, and seemed quite tiny. '' Really, is she a honey of the bully?'' - Lucy was surprised. But then her jaw dropped.

Mumbling '' Let's go already!'', Gajeel took the girls a bag, and then he put her on his shoulder! And she just said happily:

- You're the best, Gajeel!

But Lucy wasn't able to recover from shock because of a motorcycle that swept in front of her nose, and right behind him was a red "Ferrari". A moment later, both vehicles were already in the parking lot. After removing the helmet, tall and muscular, as Gajeel, but with blond hair and a scar on his right eye, guy got off a motorcycle. And out of the car an attractive girl with wavy brown hair got out and immediately yelled at the guy:

- You idiot, what are you doing right in front my wheels?

- Well, you should hire the driver, since you don't know how to drive yourself, - blond guy just smirked. – By the way, Cana, you can't yell at your master.

Cana objected to him again, but Lucy did not hear. It was very confused. She thought that only students from ordinary families are becoming a honey, and that Cana has very expensive car. Anyway, Lucy felt more and more like she was the only normal person here. She wondered if she'd see Sting today. And where the hell is Dragneel?

Then another cool car came. The driver was a white-haired guy in sunglasses and next to him blue-haired girl sat. ''Seems that hair color is popular here'', - Lucy thought.

- Bye, baby, see you in the evening, - the guy said. The girl kissed him lightly on the lips and got out of the car.

- Bye! - She waved to him.

When the car drove away, the girl walked up to a dark-haired guy. His shirt was almost unbuttoned. He was holding a flower of a pale yellow color.

- Good morning, Juvia, - he smiled.

- Good morning, Gray - the girl greeted him. - What a beautiful flower! - She said.

- When I saw it, I thought about you. - Juvia blushed at his words. - Do you mind? - Gray asked, putting a flower behind her ear. – It looks even better on you, - he said, and Juvia blushed even more.

- Thank you, - murmured a girl and timidly kissed a guy on the cheek.

'' It was sweet...'' - thought Lucy. '' But didn't she kiss another guy a minute ago? And maybe this time I won't be mistaken, if I assume that she is a master, and this brunet - her honey.''

Finally, a couple of minutes before the bell another car came and Natsu Dragneel got out of it. Watching all of these strange couples, Lucy had forgotten how long she stood here, but seeing her master's face, she became angry, but still tried not to show it and even managed a smile. She didn't want to start a morning with a fight.

-Good morning, - she said.

- We'll see, - with a grin said Natsu, and handed her the bag. '' Am I the porter, or what,'' - mentally angered Lucy and barely restrained not to hit him with his own bag on his head.

They came to class in silence. When they entered classroom together, everyone paid attention to them and began to whisper to each other. Many students looked very surprised. They sat down on one of the back desks. At the beginning of the lesson Natsu even wrote something that the teacher was telling and it lasted around twenty minutes. But then he whispered to Lucy, that she should made a copy for him too, and started to draw something in a notebook, but it bored him in ten minutes. Suddenly, Lucy felt his hand on her knee and he began to slide it up to her skirt with a satisfied smile on his face. ''That bastard!'' - Lucy was angry and this time, unable to restrain herself, put her heel hard on his foot. He nearly jumped on a chair, his eyes lit up with an evil light. Lucy was outraged by his gesture, she is his honey, but not his toy. She was still going to fight for herself.

- Brave, - he whispered in her ear, - but it's just made me more excited, - he grinned slyly. But till the end of the lesson he continued to draw in the notebook.

During the break Natsu left a classroom, not even saying a word to Lucy. "Good, I'll watch his face less", - thought Lucy. She looked around the class. Although Sting said they're classmates, he was not here. But she noticed almost all couples who she saw in the morning. There's a girl with blue hair, telling something enthusiastically to Gajeel, and at the front desk, and Jellal talked Erza. Again they were holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes, and again Lucy wanted to giggle.

Lucy did not dare to speak to someone and nobody paid attention to her. When the bell rang for the second lesson Dragneel still didn't return.

'' Probably, he decided to skip, but it's his busyness'', - decided Lucy.

The teacher was ready to start a lesson, but his glance fell on the empty seat next to Lucy.

- Miss? – Teacher spoke to her.

- Lucy Connell, sir, - a little confused, she rose from her seat.

- Ms. Connell, are you a honey of Mr. Dragneel? - asked the teacher with a stern voice.

- Yes, - confusedly replied Lucy.

- Why he is not present at the lesson?

Lucy became even more confused. She had no idea where he is.

- I ... I do not know, -with a trembling voice she replied. Now the whole class is looking at her. Someone with a smile, someone with pity. Lucy blushed.

- It's bad, Miss Connell. Find him immediately, - said the just nodded and quickly left the class.

Is it obligatory for her to watch every step of Dragneel? Does without him she can't even be present in the classroom? Everything got worse and worse. Now she had understood that it'd be very difficult to fight with him. After all, he had another big advantage. They were in his territory. And now she had no idea where he can be.


	5. Chapter 5 One,two,three

Chapter 5

Lucy just went through the corridor. She didn't really know the school, and even more didn't know where to look after Dragneel. She was so frustrated that tears came to her eyes. Although the corridor was empty, she struggled to keep herself from crying.

When she reached the stairs, she stopped, not knowing where to turn. Like yesterday, she just wanted to escape home. Lucy still stood in front of the stairs, when somebody put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and, to her relief, she saw Sting.

''Hey, Lucy, are you lost? ''As usual, he smiled sweetly.

''It's Dragneel who is lost, and I have no idea where to find him'', upset girl said, and then asked: ''and why are you not in class?''

''I had some business and was late, but you're lucky, because I know where Natsu's favorite place in the school is.''

''Really? '' Lucy's spirits rose. ''Tell me, please!''

''Basketball court behind the school'', the guy replied.

''Thank you! ''Lucy was so glad that she embraced Sting, but quickly pulled away, blushing. ''Well, I should run'', she waved goodbye. Now she won't be the worst honey during the school history, which lost his master on the first day.

''She blushed? Damn'', thought Sting. '' Hope that she won't fall in love with me. But I still have to be charming with her so that to the beginning of the drop game she'd fully trust me.''

* * *

Natsu spent time at his favorite basketball court. It was his favorite game. He was pretty good at it. It is a pity that they don't have a school team.

He wondered if Lucy will find him here. Some people knew that he likes to come here, but as he knew she hadn't get acquainted with someone yet. Let her try hard, maybe she won't use her heel again.

Natsu had throw a couple of balls in the basket, when, to his surprise, he saw Lucy rushing to him. He was just amazed about how quickly she found him. Did someone help her?

''Natsu Dragneel! Immediately go back to class! '', said Lucy angrily when she came near pink-haired guy.

''What is the tone? Want to play teacher and student? ''He grinned slyly.

''Idiot! We must go back to class! '', furiously exclaimed the blonde.

''Actually, it's you must obey me. And did you forget that I'm returning everything tenfold?'' with devious voice asked Natsu.

''Well, you can step on my foot ten times and we'll go back to class''. ''Oh, infuriates me so much'', thought Lucy and Natsu just laughed.

''Do not tell me how to repay debts'', he said. ''So, one'', Natsu approached the girl and made her golden hair that had been gathered into a bun free. Lucy looked at him in surprise. ''I like it better this way'', he explained. ''Two'', he handed her the ball. She took it in hand even more surprised. ''You must keep the ball behind your back and don't drop it until I count to ten, otherwise I would have to start again. Understand? ''. Lucy didn't quite understand what was happening, but she nodded anyway. She has got hands with the ball behind her back. For some reason she was not scared, but curious.

Natsu leaned over to her face and exhaled ''Three'' and kissed her. This kiss was different from their previous arrogant and forceful kisses. It was gentle and sensual. Lucy didn't expect this from Natsu, but still was alert.

Natsu moved away from Lucy to breathe the air.

''Four'' not letting her come to her senses, he kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss, putting tongue into her mouth. He enjoyably noticed that she hesitantly responds the kiss.

She tried to convince herself that she doesn't like to kiss him; she just should bear it to bring him back to class.

''Five'', he said a little hoarse, unbuttoning her blouse. Lucy wanted to push him away, but didn't dare to release the ball from her hands. ''Soon it's over'', she tried to convince herself.

''Six'', he whispered in her ear and began kissing her neck, sucking and biting her tender skin. She will get hickeys for sure.

''Seven'', he began to slide his hand over her stomach, rising to the bra, but then again going down.

''Eight'', he covered with kisses her neck, but on the other side, still rubbing her stomach. Lucy closed her eyes. She tried to focus on something else, at least on the ball. It is necessary to keep the ball without dropping it, hold onto the ball.

''Nine'', said Dragneel and put his hand on her breast, gently squeezing it. Lucy frantically pulled the air. Natsu delightfully watched her reaction.

''Ten, tell me who told you that I'm here? '', suddenly the guy said irritably. The question astonished Lucy and she dropped the ball and didn't even notice it. Mentally, she was deciding whether or not to tell Natsu about Sting. Dragneel looked rather angry.

''I ... I just passed by and saw you'', with a quiet voice she answered, avoiding his gaze.

''Well, you surely can't lie'', sighed, Natsu. ''Anyway, it is too late. ''He raised her chin, forcing her to look at him. ''Once again we turn to third step''. He covered her mouth...

* * *

A/N: I got beta reader, she checked this chapter. But I'm not sure if I should change rating to M or let it be T. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6 Master Juvia and honey Gray

Chapter 6

Before the beginning of the third lesson Natsu and Lucy went to class and again attracted a lot of attention. Lucy's lips were a little swollen from kissing and Natsu looked satisfied like a cat who stole the fish. The girls immediately began to whisper, and some guys throwing Dragneel understanding glances showed thumbs up as if they knew exactly what he did with Lucy.

Lucy's eyes searched for Sting. He sat facing the window, not paying any attention to anybody. Lucy felt that was the right thing not saying Dragneel about their acquaintance. It's good that he didn't ask more about it and was busy with kisses.

'' This is just the first day, and he had already put his hands all over me and kiss me as he pleases! But tomorrow I will pay him back,'' - Lucy thought, reassuring herself with the hope.

To Lucy's surprise, during the following lessons Natsu behaved well, didn't even look at her.

''Either today he breathed out, or he'll come up with something new,'' – wondered Lucy. ''But the important thing is that he doesn't distract me from studying. So far''.

The girl occasionally glanced at the Sting's blond hair a few times. As he sat in front, she could not see his face. While she talked to him only twice, he at once charmed her. Unlike Dragneel who irritates her just with his presence. Natsu doesn't seem to notice that she looked at Sting or pretended that he didn't notice.

* * *

At the lunch break Natsu and Lucy were sitting together at the table. It seemed, after the basketball court they did not say a word to each other. Lucy didn't know whether or not she should start conversation with him.

Near them walked the guy with tattoo on his face and red-haired girl that looked at Lucy with such a devious glance that she got goose bumps on the spine. Natsu suddenly laughed.

''What is it?'' - She asked him.

"On the first day of school you slapped me across the face, on the second – you got a murderer glance from Erza. You are really something, - had fun a guy. -Tell, what is your guilt for Erza?

"Well, it's just" - hesitated Lucy. "When I saw her in the morning with the guy they were holding hands and all that and I… a little ..." - for some reason she was embarrassed to say this, especially to Dragneel. He looked questioningly at her, waiting for an answer. "Giggled", almost in whisper uttered the last word the girl. But Natsu got just more amused.

"Hey, stop to laugh and better tell me a little about our classmates. You don't forbid me to speak with others, master?" She emphasized the last word.

"Say, please, master", he smirked.

"Please, master", Lucy rolled her eyes. "Do you have friends here?"

"There are people with whom I communicate", replied Natsu. "I'll tell you about those with whom I allow you to speak", he teased her. "Let's start with Jellal and Erza. Jellal Fernandes, one of the elite, the president of the school, excellent student and the like. Erza Scarlet, his only honey and assistant. They are together since we were allowed to have honeys. She is strict, likes when everything is in order, it is best not to mess up with her.

- Are they dating? - Said Lucy.

- It's better not touch this topic in their presence. They are Romeo and Juliet of our school. They fell in love, but can not date, because Jellal has a fiancée that parents choose for him.

Now Lucy was even sorry for them. She knew what it was like when the parents decide your fate for you.

"There are Levy and Gajeel", he poited to small girl and big guy. "Externally, you can't say, but generally they are a perfect couple", told Natsu. "Sometimes she behaves like a child and Gajeel takes care about her. By the way, Levi's most intelligent in our class, always carry some books with her, or better to say, Gajeel carries them after her. I think you would make friends with her. I'll introduce you later", Natsu said.

"He wants me to have new friends? Is this an expression of concern on his part?'', wondered Lucy.

"Oh, the quartet of macho appeared. Hibiki and Loki, with their honeys Eve and Ren", Natsu snorted. He looked at the four boys, two blonds, brunette and orange-haired, who were surrounded by a crowd of female students, but most of them were younger. "And what girls see in them?"

"Your competitors?", Lucy teased him.

"They are not even close to me!", Dragneel was irritated.

"Oh, and who is that? Such a beauty", seeing a beautiful white-haired girl asked him blonde. She thought she even saw her picture in a magazine.

"Mirajane Strauss, a year older than us, also from the elite. It's her siblings with her Elfman and Lissana and their honeys. I don't know them close. Here are Laxus and Cana", he changed the topic. "They are a year older. Laxus Dreyer is grandson of the school principal, he is like the head of the elite, you can say, unofficial president. His honey is Cana Alberona, also from the elite. This is her punishment", said Natsu seeing look of surprise on Lucy. "She has had problems with alcohol and an affair with ... does not matter. In general, her father and old Dreyer are friends and they came up with this. Although it seems to me that it's the punishment for both of them. Cana is even more stubborn than you", Natsu chuckled. He noticed her temper, it was a compliment for Lucy. Lucy also noticed that the appearance of Cana and Laxus caused excitement among students. Everyone tried to say hello and talk to Laxus but he only nodded in response. And a lot of girls looked at Cana, some even pointed theirs fingers, and were whispering to each other.

"You can hear a lot of things about Cana but not very nice. But it's all gossips. Do not pay any attention to them and, especially, do not discuss them. Understand?" With a serious face said Natsu.

"Do I look like a gossip girl?" outraged blonde. "I…", she stopped because a boy and a girl came to their table.

"Hey, can we sit down? - The guy asked.

"Yeah, sure", answered Natsu. "Let me introduce my new honey Lucy Connell. Lucy, it's Juvia and her honey Gray.

"Nice to meet you", Lucy smiled.

"Me too", Juvia smiled back.

"And me too", said Gray sitting down next to Natsu. He began to observe Lucy closely and she felt a little bit uncomfortable. - Natsu, why did you run away from such a cute honey?", he smirked. Juvia gave him an annoyed look.

"Well, I had to check whether she can find me. But you better watch out for your cute master", - with unfriendly tone said pink-haired guy.

Gray wanted to say something again but was interrupted by Juvia:

"Do you like our school, Lucy?"

"Well, I'm still getting used to everything", decided to say Lucy. She couldn't admit that she curses the day when she decided to go here.

"Oh, maybe on the weekend we go somewhere together, we can invite Gajeel and Levi as well", Gray suggested.

"I have a date with Lyon", again Juvia gave him an annoyed look.

"I have other plans too, actually", for some reason Natsu said with a sly twinkle in his eye and looked at Lucy. A similar look he had on the basketball court and the girl didn't really like it.

"You're so boring", complained Gray and started to eat his dinner. Others also followed his example.

Lucy had a little chat with Juvia. She seemed to her very nice and interesting person but as soon as Gray was saying something to Lucy she immediately began to drill him with her gaze. At the end of the break they rose from their seats and headed towards the exit.

"Juvia", a blue-haired girl was called by Natsu. He approached her and whispered something in her ear.

"Idiot!", she slightly pushed him. "I didn't think anything like that!"

"Juvia, he offended you?", immediately worried Gray.

"No", she replied. "We go back to class", she went forward quickly.

"Well, what did you tell her?" Lucy raised an eyebrow questionably. It seems he likes to get not only on her nerves.

"She is jealous of Gray and I assured her that he has no chance".

"Jealous of Gray? Doesn't she have a boyfriend?", Lucy was quite confused.

"Yes, but she still doesn't ignore signs of attention from Gray and get jealous of him to each female with whom he speaks."

"And what means "he has no chance"?", she was irritated.

"Do not tell me that you're interested in Gray", Dragneel rolled his eyes.

"No, but you can't say instead of me!"

"Why not. I can make my honey so busy that she won't have time to even think about other guys, but me", with a sly smile said Natsu. Lucy just grunted. ''Do not underestimate me, baby, I always get what I want or whom I want,'' - thought Natsu.

* * *

A/N: Here is the longest chapter so far. Beta hasn't checked it yet. Hope you like it! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7 Fish fat vs strawberry

Chapter 7

The next day the story repeated. Lucy met Natsu at the school gate, they went to class and after the first lesson Natsu rose from his seat and walked out of class, but before that he whispered to Lucy: ''Now you know where to find me.''

'' Well, let's play with your rules. But today I have trump card hidden'', smiled at her thoughts Lucy, pulling a little jar out of the bag. She waited for five minutes and then left the class too.

* * *

Natsu was already at the basketball court. He smiled in anticipation of a pleasant activity. He didn't even remember how many girls he kissed, but that Lucy girl was something unusual. She has the spark that inflamed him from the first sight. A simple kiss with her makes him experience feelings that he had never felt before. He won't stop until she won't completely belong to him. But he won't hurry either. He will stretch the pleasure because the school year has just begun.

Finally Lucy came to him. Lucy felt more confident than yesterday. She was proud of her idea, and she was delighted with the thought that Dragneel won't to get much pleasure from kissing today.

"I hope you remember the rules", Natsu handed her the ball. "When I count to ten we can go back to class".

"I also have a condition", Lucy said determinedly.

"Really?", Dragneel was stunned, though he would expect something like that from Lucy.

"If you stop counting by your own, you will not come here till the end of the week.

"Okay, I agree. I have no problems with math, you know. Let's start now!"

Lucy put the ball behind her back. Natsu approached her and gently lifted her chin and breathed on her lips ''One!''. He covered her mouth, tasting her lips and ...

"What the crap?". He drew back from her, wiping his lips with his sleeve.

"Fish fat is very useful, by the way", as if nothing had happened said Lucy, but inside she triumphed. She couldn't stand fish oil either but she had no other way but to put it on her lips before she came here. And she hoped to get the exact reaction from the guy.

'That a little minx!', Natsu thought but he wasn't angry at her. Actually it became even more interesting and exciting for him.

"Two!". He abruptly pulled her to him and just attacked her neck with kisses, but an unpleasant taste was still present in his mouth. Today's game is a failure. He'll have to admit her victory.

"Yew, yew, yew", he spat. It seemed to him that of pride for herself she even lifted her chin.

"Ok, I will keep my word, and till the end of this week I'm not going to come here. But here's my order, you will never dare to use that thing again!"

"Yes, master!" Lucy was still smiling victoriously. "We need to hurry not to miss the lesson, master", girl said intentionally polite.

* * *

The next day, Natsu diligently sat through all the lessons in the morning, didn't pay any attention to Lucy and even wrote down everything in his notebook. But she suspected that it was only the calm before the storm.

When the bell rang for lunch Juvia came to Lucy. They communicated rather well these couple of days.

"Lucy, I have a catalog with discount cosmetics, we can look at it together in the school cafeteria", said blue-haired girl.

"She can't", instead of his honey Dragneel said. "Today we are going to have dinner just the two of us".

'That's what I was afraid of', Lucy sighed in frustration. 'I hope he does not want to eat me.'

"Maybe we can look at it on the next break?", asked Lucy.

"Okay. And you", Juvia pointed to Natsu. "Behave well!"

"I will behave as well as you behave with your honey", he grinned, making Juvia blush.

"Good luck, Lucy", and Juvia left.

'Good luck won't help. Where's my favorite fish fat?' - sighed the blonde.

Natsu took her to the school backyard. Nobody was there. He sat to the ground under a spreading tree and waved Lucy to join him. She watched with curiosity as he pulls out a plastic box from the bag. She wondered what was inside.

"Responsible master, such as me", began Natsu and Lucy could not resist and huffed, "should also take care of his honey. Because you like healthy food, I brought something for you tastier than fish fat." He opened the box and Lucy immediately felt a strawberry aroma. That's right there were bright red fresh berries. The girl felt saliva in her mouth. It was one of her favorite food.

"Say 'a-a'", the guy took a berry and held it to Lucy's lips. The fresh, sweet smell hit her straight in the nose and she succumbed to the temptation and opened her mouth. Berry was soft and juicy, tasty, just like in summer.

"You like it?" with insinuating voice asked Natsu.

"Yes", she gasped. It looks like it was the right answer, because it was another strawberry on her tongue. She licked her lips, removing the drops of juice. And again a sweet berry appeared in her mouth.

"Once, it is so good, maybe I should try too", with a sly grin said Natsu. He covered her lips, slid his tongue inside, exploring every inch of her mouth. He noticed with pleasure that Lucy's tongue started a fascinating fight with his own. 'It's only in gratitude for the treats', thought Lucy.

Finally, he pulled away from her. Today a kiss was really... delicious. He could not even think that she can kiss this way. 'So she's not so naïve after all', Natsu smirked. He noticed that she didn't take her eyes from the berries. 'Well, she deserved another treat', he decided.

He brought a berry to her lips. Taking the berry in the mouth, Lucy accidentally licked his fingers.

"So you're a seductress", he smirked.

"I did not mean", tried to defend the girl. A drop of juice rolled down her chin and fell down. Gently pushing the edge of her blouse, Natsu dabbed a drop on her chest, causing goose bumps on her skin.

Another strawberry was in his hand. He held it to her lips, gently touching them. But when she was about to take it to her mouth, he pulled it away a little. She reached for the berry but he pulled it away more. Lucy offended pursed her lips and pulled away.

She watched as Natsu bit off the top of berry then moved closer to the girl. First he undid a few buttons on her blouse, and then slid the strawberry down her neck and to the hollow between her breasts. Lucy was taken aback by such actions, but soft touches of berry to her skin were pleasant and brought a new portion of goose bumps.

But then he did something even more exciting. Natsu licked up the sweet path, forcing her heart to skip a few beats. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes in pleasure.

No, she didn't like him, she despised him. But now she understood why the girls begin to squeal even at the slightest gesture of him to them. Her body unwillingly responded to him, and she could only hope that the voice of rational sense will be stronger.

He bite the earlobe where was the earring with the emblem of the Dragneel family.

"If you want, I'll treat you with strawberry like this every day, just say 'please, master''', he whispered in her ear.

She gathered all her will and pulled away from him and said:

"Thank you, but it's not necessary to worry about me".

After these words of her he looked slightly disappointed.

"Well, it's your decision, but if you change your mind, just let me know", he was forced out a smile. "Oh yes, prepare a history report instead of me for tomorrow."

'What a jerk', Lucy thought angrily, but replied: "Of course, master!"


	8. Chapter 8 A pillow

Chapter 8

Lucy wanted to terribly. It was the only thing she could think about now. She wanted to be back in her comfortable bed, hugging her fluffy teddy bear, instead of sitting at a wooden desk in a noisy classroom.

There was the reason why she did not get enough sleep, and it isn't insomnia. Just after school, she immediately went to work, so late in the evening she was doing her own lessons and around midnight she started to make a history report for Dragneel. So now Lucy yawned almost every minute, and seemed to fall asleep any moment.

″Good morning″, muttered Dragneel, when he entered the classroom. Today he seemed not in the mood. ″Where's my report?″

Lucy was too lazy to even speak. She silently took a report from a bag and put it on his part of the desk. But something in the bag caught her eye or, exactly, the lack of something. She began to look in the bag for trigonometry notebook with home task but couldn't find it. Well, of course, in the state that she prepared her bag, it's not surprising that she forgot it. She was annoyed and even pity herself. She did her best, did all task, but she will receive only problems. What an idiot is Dragneel! He was sitting with boring expression while reading his report. Her eyes filled with tears of helplessness and terrible exhaustion.

″Oh my, how could I forget the damn notebook?″, Lucy covered her face with her hands. It was something wrong with this school! She has never been a crybaby, always a good student, she had a lot of friends, and she even dated a nice guy, although her previous school was also an elite one. In this school she is less than a week, but here felt something that she never had before. She wanted to give up. She didn't believe that she could hold out for a long time here. Teasing her with kisses, put his hands all over her, well and make her do his school work were only things Dragneel needed from Lucy. But sooner or later he would get bored, he would take her earring, she would get expelled from school and all of her efforts and suffering will be in vain. One thing she hopes for that he will not demand money that he gave to her family back.

Lucy was so wrapped up in her gloomy thoughts that at first she hadn't heard Natsu's voice.

″I feel like I have a headache. Trigonometry is not what I need now. I'll go to the infirmary.

″What?″, with a small voice blonde asked him. ″Are you leaving?″

″We're leaving″, he stated.

'He is still strange and unpredictable to me', thought Lucy, leaving the class after her master.

* * *

In the morning Natsu immediately noticed that Lucy wasn't as cheerful as usual, constantly yawning and not even argue with him. Looks like she didn't sleep enough. Did his report take her all night? Natsu even felt a little ashamed, but he decided not to show it until he saw that despair on her face. He understood from her muttering that she forgot notebook at home with trigonometry home tasks, which was their first lesson. Of course, she would have problems, so it is better to skip the lesson. Interesting, did Lucy realize that he came up with the idea of infirmary for her? But judging by her distressed look, it is unlikely that she is capable of deep thought process.

At the infirmary Dragneel said that he had a headache and he wants to rest. A nurse glanced at their earrings and didn't ask any more questions. She followed them into the room with a hospital bed.

The first thing that caught Lucy's eye was a pillow. It was not big but looked so soft and attractive. She wanted for a moment to put on her head, just a moment to take a nap ...

Natsu went to the window and glanced at the sky.

″Well, why are you so sleepy today?″, he asked his honey. But the answer was only the gentle sniff. Turning around, to his surprise, he found Lucy sweetly asleep on the edge of the couch. Natsu just grinned, observing what a cute face Lucy has in her sleep. He gently covered her with a blanket. 'She deserves a little rest', decided pink haired guy.

Dragneel started to think how he can entertain himself meanwhile. Looking around the room, he noticed a notebook, which looks like a diary, peeking out of Lucy's bag.

'Hey, it could be interesting', he smirked slyly to himself. On the cover of the notebook were written the initials 'Lucy H', but Natsu didn't pay attention at it. But he was disappointed when he read it. There have been no confessions or intimate secrets of a girl, but only a schedule of her day.

It turns out that she is much busier girl than Natsu though. In addition to school and lessons, sometimes she should catch Asuka after school, help Bisca with shopping and even work in the cafe! That's what she did yesterday. Now he understood why she did report at night. Natsu even felt sorry for her. Well, what she would have to do is to quit her job to devote more time to him. He needed to announce his decision to Lucy. He leaned over the girl, now reminded him of golden-haired angel, and gently touched her lips with his lips ...


	9. Chapter 9 Shopping

Chapter 9

_His warm hands slid down her body, getting under her clothes. He put light kisses all over her face, then kissed her lips passionately. He paid much attention to her neck, leaving red marks on a soft skin, making hushed moans left her lips. Her breath hitched, her heartbeat seemed so loud that the whole school could hear it. Her trembling fingers tangled in his hair. His touches was excited, arousing burning desire in her body. She didn't even resist when he unbuttoned her blouse. _

_He left a trail of kisses from the chin to the navel while his hand stroke her hip. He kissed her bare shoulder gently. She hadn't known that such a simple kiss can be so exciting. He looked in her eyes. It was the most unusual gaze which he gave to her that made butterflies fly in her stomach ..._

_But then the school bell rang ..._

"Stop." School bell does not ring for so long time and so nasty. Lucy's hand found alarm clock and turned it off. Not only the events that took place in the infirmary didn't get out of her head, but she had a dream about it in all details. Not the best beginning of Saturday morning. And when she had remembered that she should go shopping with Dragneel today, she didn't want to stick out her head under the blanket.

Blankets, pillows, bed ... _'Do not think about that, Lucy!'_, she scolded herself. She convinced herself that such a reaction to their activities with Dragneel was because of her tiredness that day and that she couldn't think properly.

"I didn't think at all that time!", blushed from her own thoughts blonde. For a split second in her mind flashed the thought that on the bed in the school infirmary she could lose ... "No, no, no", she covered her head with a blanket, as if defending herself from that though. "It will happen with the guy that I will love and who will love me and not with perverted womanizer, no matter how skillful lover he is."

That time also school bell stopped them. Dragneel said he didn't want to miss the history lesson so Lucy's work wouldn't be wasted. Well, it would have seemed sweet to her if after that he didn't say that Lucy should quit work to take better care of his master. And if she will need money she should tell him about it. Yeah, like her pride would allow her to ask him something like that. But the girl agreed to go shopping with him just because of curiosity. She hasn't met the guy before who voluntarily went with the girl for shopping. Perhaps he's up to something again. But Lucy vowed that will not allow the events of her dream happen again. After all, she doesn't even like Dragneel and never will!

They agreed to meet at the most fashionable shopping center in the city. Lucy recently moved here and hasn't been there yet. She came about ten minutes earlier but Natsu already was there.

″Hi″, greeted him Lucy, smiling politely. It was unusual to see Dragneel in casual clothes. And he looked at her with interest too. She was dressed in tight jeans and blue top, hair, tied in two tails made her especially charming.

″Hi″, the guy leaned toward her. She expected a kiss on the cheek, but he kissed her shoulder. Blushing, Lucy moved away from him for a couple of steps.

″You want to buy something for?″ asked Lucy curiously.

″Yes. The school held a lot of events, and sometimes our classmates spend weekends together. So we're going to spend a lot of time together out of school″.

'_What a joy'_, Lucy rolled her eyes.

″And my honey should have appropriate clothes. But I can see that you have a sense of style″. Once more he looked at her from head to toe.

″And you're fashion expert?″ ironically asked Lucy.

″No, I'm expert in beautiful girls″, he stated. ″By the way, the next weekend we are going to the aqua park. So, first let's go and buy you a swimsuit.″ said Natsu

″I have a swimsuit!″ said Lucy

″Well, there will be another one.″ answer Natsu easily.

'_Damn, Dragneel'_, thought Lucy, standing in the dressing room at the store. _'I knew he was up with something'_. He decided to entertain himself with the swimsuit defile performed by Lucy.

When they came into the store, he handed her a dozen of swimsuits, saying that she should try and show each of them. All swimsuits were bikini and more open than she would like. Now she has the first blue one on. Taking a deep breath, she opened a curtain.

Her cheeks became pink. Lucy wasn't shy about her body. She knew that she has an attractive figure. But standing under the gaze of Dragneel in this way she didn't like it.

″Well, well, come closer″, Dragneel said softly. She timidly took a couple of steps, trying not to meet his gaze. He stared at her gorgeous figure, big breasts, lightly covered with a swimsuit, slender legs. Stooped shoulders, hands clenched into fists, eyes that looked at the floor ... Natsu felt like a pervert.

″What do you think?″ Lucy muttered.

″Not bad. Try others and choose the one you like best. I need to make a call″, said Natsu softly.

″Ok″, he never ceased to amaze her. Didn't he find her attractive? She, of course, didn't care, but such a quick change was a bit scary. Lucy went to try on other swimsuits.

Natsu took out his phone to dial Gray's number, but Gray called him first.

″Hey″, said Natsu.

″Hey! What's with sad voice? How is your shopping with Lucy?″ asked Gray.

″Sucks″, replied pink haired guy displeased.

″Why? Didn't you have a brilliant idea?″ Natsu was sure that his classmate was grinning right now.

″I must be sick or something, I don't want to look at Lucy in swimsuits. Or rather I want, but only if she... Damn, I'm confused!″ said Natsu with frustration voice

″Maybe you fall...?″ respon Gray quickly.

″Don't you dare to say this!″ yelled Natsu, for which he received an angry glance from the shop assistant. ″And you're probably spying after Juvia and Lyon″, said Natsu muttered.

″I'm not spying, I just also love to walk in that park. And I never liked that Lyon, I'm worried for her.″ answer Gray in nervous tone.

Natsu laughed softly and said ″Well, keep worrying, talk to you later″.

″Bye″, said Gray and hung up.

″Natsu″, someone called his with ringing voice. He turned around and saw Lucy in a blue swimsuit with yellow stars. He realized that it was the first time she called him by name, and he liked the way it sounded from her lips. ″You're all right?″

″Yes. You look great in this swimsuit. I think you should take it. I'll wait for you at the cash desk.″ He walked away. Lucy once again looked at herself in the mirror. In this swimsuit she looked more cute than sexy. She liked it, but why Natsu like it? Well, okay, she decided not to bother about it, it was more interested in where they will go next.

″You know, I actually have clothes! And it is quite normal″, said Lucy to Natsu, carrying in both hands a few packages with new clothes that Natsu bought for her. There were dresses, blouses, and accessories. Despite her protests, Dragneel took her from one store to another. She needs to admit that he had good taste, and he even gave her advices. If you can call the advices the comments about which dress better emphasizes her breasts. In general, he starts to behave as usual.

″I promised you to compensate you your salary.″ said Natsu.

″Yes, and you have already done it. And besides, I didn't spend it all on my clothes″, she was explaining to him.

″Then, let's go to the shoe store″, simply said Natsu.

Lucy once again rolled her eyes but followed Natsu. But something caught her eye. They came by the toy store, where was incredibly beautiful princess doll, with nice dress and a little crown. Lucy even stopped to get a better look at her. Asuka would be thrilled with this doll.

″How old is your niece?″ interrupt her thoughts Dragneel.

″Seven ″. 'He that has read my thoughts?'.

″Let's buy her this doll″, offered Natsu. Lucy looked at him. His face softened, eyes were dreamy. He seemed to remember something good.

Lucy looked at all of the packages in her hands. She was embarrassed to receive so many things from him, but was so anxious to suprise Asuka. So she agreed to go to the store.

While she was looking at toys, Natsu had already bought something, but she didn't notice what exactly it was. Now he had two packages in his hands. After paying for the doll, they left the shopping center.

″Natsu?″ Lucy turned to the guy, when they were already on the street.

″Yes?″ said Natsu

″Thank you″, said Lucy, smiling sincerely. Somehow, it seemed to him that he got a smile because of the doll. Lucy was so kind, she was happier to buy a present for a little girl than for herself.

″You're welcome!″ he went closer to her, not taking his eyes off her scarlet lips. But, not daring to touch them, he kissed her on the shoulder instead, as in the morning. ″See you on Monday.″

″Bye″, almost whispered Lucy.

All the way home there was only one question in guy's head _"What are you doing to me, Lucy?"._

As soon as he entered the house, two small blue haired tornados nearly knocked him down.

″Natsu is back!″ A boy and a girl chirped in unison.

″Have you already missed me, Happy, Wendy?″ Natsu patted twins on the head.

″Will you play with us?″ hopefully asked six year old girl.

″Of course″, Natsu smiled brightly. ″I bought you a new toy. Let's go to the backyard″ sais him.

Handing bags to his brother and picked up the little sister in his arms, Natsu went to play with them. Sincere cheerful smile that he never showed at school never left his face.


	10. Chapter 10 The most important order

Chapter 10

A/N: Here's new chapter. Thank you for reviews! They inspired me.

* * *

There was crowded and noisy in a school corridor. Erza Scarlet strode confidently through the crowd of students. She walked over to theinformation board. Taking a paper out of the folder, she pinned it to the board. She ran her eyes down the paper and smiled contentedly. At once students began to gather near the board.

Passing by Natsu, Gray and Gajeel, Erza spoke to them:

″Seems, you're lucky, Natsu. Gajeel, hopefully Levy won't be very upset. Gray, shame on you″. And she walked away.

″Am I dressed normally?″ stared at himself Gray.

″You're fine. I think she was speaking about ratings, which hung on the board″ said Gajeel gloomily.

″Oh, it's the one based on the tests that we made last week? So why I'm lucky?″ Dragneel wondered. ″Maybe I'm in the first place?″

″Yeah, you wish″, grinned Gray. ″Let's get closer.″

The guys managed to squeeze through the crowd of whispering students. Some students were upset with the results, some got good news. And three guys were surprised by the name, which was placed on the first line.

″Lucy is the best?″ Natsu asked loudly. He knew she was a good student, but she managed to get over Levi. Gajeel worriedly looked at Levi's name in the second place. Gray was disappointed that he was twenty second**.** Natsu was fine with the fact that he was in tenth place.

″What does everybody look at? Gajeel, I can't see″, they heard the sonorous voice of Levi behind them.

″Nothing to see, just rating, you've already known that you are my best″, with a nervous smile Gajeel babbled.

″Gajeel?″ dangerously slowly asked Levy. Natsu and Gray stepped away to more safety place.

″Baby, you just don't worry, okay?″ Gajeel retreated from the board. He can not hide it forever.

″What?!″ A high girlish voice was echoed through the corridor. For a moment Levi was still. Natsu and Gray were waiting to see what will happen next. Blue-haired girl slowly turned to her honey.

″Gajeel″, she started softly. ″It's all your fault!″ Her voice rose again for a couple of octaves. She started to pound Gajeel's chest with her small fists. ″It's you who distracted me from preparing for the test with your kisses!″

After Levi's last words, Natsu and Gray laughed loudly, that caused Gajeel to blush.

″Shut up you two″, he muttered to his friends.

″Natsu″, Levi turned to the guy.

″I have nothing to do with″, quickly said Natsu.

″Haven't you?″ Gray choked laughing. ″Why didn't you distract Lucy with kisses?″

″He wouldn't dare″, a girl chuckled behind Gray.

″Hi, Lucy, congratulations with the first place″, Gray smiled nervously.

″Am I in the first place?″ not believing, Lucy ran to the board. Indeed, her name was first on the list, and she got five points more than Levi McGarden. Well, she spent a lot of time for preparing, so she thinks she deserves it! She looked down the list. In the third place was Jellal Fernandes, then Erza Scarlet, and Hibiki Lates was fifth. Juvia was in the seventh place. Lucy was surprised to see Natsu in the tenth place. After all he didn't take tests very seriously. And in the eleventh place was Sting. Lucy noticed that she didn't talk to him since he had helped her to find Natsu. Sometimes she watched him. Most of the time he was alone, not talking much with others. That fact surprised Lucy, because she found him very friendly. She also occasionally caught his eyes on her several times, but didn't dare to approach him first. Blonde girl popped out of her thoughts when someone shook her shoulder.

″Are you Lucy Connell?″ asked blue-haired girl. Lucy nodded and she continued. ″My name is Levi McGarden. It's nice to meet a worthy rival″. She held out her hand and Lucy shook it. But because of the gleam in Levi's eyes, she was sure that she had found not rival but friend.

* * *

″Lucy's so great!″ Cheerfully spoke Levy to Gajeel. The lessons were over, and they were on their way to the school gate. ″We became friends at once. Can you imagine, Lucy wants to be a writer, and she promised to give it to me first!″

Of course, Gajeel was glad that Levi got a new friend. And it would be foolish to be jealous of a girl, but he could not help asking:

″Maybe you want Lucy to be your honey, not me?″

Levi sighed. She climbed on the nearest bench. Gajeel came closer to her. Putting hands around his neck, she gave him a passionate kiss.

″Will this answer work for you?″ Levi smiled.

″It definitely will″, murmured a guy. He put his arm around her waist, pulling closer for another kiss.

″Hmm, they really made progress. Last year there were only kisses on the cheek″, stated Gray. He, Juvia, Natsu and Lucy stood at the school gate and watched the couple.

″Levi is so nice″, Lucy was very happy to have another friend.

″And how could I forget to introduce you to Levi″, said Juvia.

″Do not worry. Book worms find each other themselves″, smiled Gray. Lucy stick out her tongue. ″Come on, Juvia, I'll walk you home. See you tomorrow!″

After goodbyes, Gray and Juvia went away. Lucy noticed, as if accidently their fingers intertwined and they went hand in hand. Lucy definitely could not understand this love triangle with Juvia, Gray and her boyfriend. Although she still can't understand a lot of things about this school and students.

″Can I walk you home?″ Suddenly asked Natsu.

″What?″ Lucy glance at him in surprise, but he looked away.

″Oh, it's nothing. Bye!″ He almost ran away. And he is also something she hardly understand.

Lucy shrugged and wanted to go home too, but then she noticed a familiar figure on the way to the parking.

'I'm not a coward. Nothing wrong if I just go and say hello', cheered herself Lucy, trying to catch up with the guy.

″Sting!″ gathering all courage, she called him. He turned and, seeing her, smiled slightly.

″Lucy! How are you? Does Natsu get on your nerves a lot?″ asked Sting with concern.

″I can tolerate him for now″, sighed Lucy.

″By the way, congratulations for the first place″. 'It turns out, she is not quite a fool. It makes a task a bit complicated. But the fact she came up to me herself gives me a confidence'.

″Thank you″, Lucy even blushed slightly.

They chatted for a few more minutes. It was easy for Lucy to have a conversation with him, but she was a little shy. She would have to admit to herself that she likes him.

″I am glad that we were able to talk, cause you're always in the company of your master. Can you leave me your phone number so that we can meet one time out of the school?″ With the most charming smile asked blond guy. Lucy happily gave him her number.

'It was easy', thought Sting while driving his car. 'And what a silly smile she had! However, like any other average girl. And why Natsu still hang around with her? It is time to throw her away from the school'.

Natsu felt like an idiot. To say such a thing and then to run away. But for some reason he wanted to go back. Maybe Lucy hasn't gone away yet, and he can get another chance. 'Another chance with honey! What am I thinking about?'. But still he went back and the picture he saw he didn't like at all. Lucy was talking in the parking with Sting! To remain unnoticed Natsu hid behind a tree, but, bloody hell, here he could not hear their conversation. Clenching his fists, he managed to wait till Sting left in his car, and Lucy with a dreamy look was walking near him.

Suddenly appeared, pink haired guy grabbed Lucy and pinned her to the tree. The girl screamed in fright, and, recognizing him, shouted:

″Are you totally crazy, Dragneel? My heart just can jump out!″ But when she saw his angry face, she said more quietly: ″What is it? What happened?″

″Nothing. Yet.″ His hands held her firmly by the shoulders, not letting to move. ″Remember, it's my most important order″, he said ominously. ″Do not ever dare to speak with Sting Eucliffe, or even come close to him!″

* * *

Gray and Juvia reached her house, still holding hands.

″Juvia″, Gray said softly. He brought his hand up to her face, removing a strand behind her ear. The girl closed her eyes. Not that she dislike his touch. Actually, she likes it too much. She despised herself for not being able to decide to embrace him, or to push him away. He leaned close to her face, but she turned her head slightly, and his lips touched her cheek.

″Gray, you have to leave″, with upset voice murmured the girl. At such times, she tried to remember Lyon, but it helped her less and less.

″I'm going to take care of you anyway″, told her Gray confidently, leaving her at the gate of the house.

Gray walked down the street, kicking stones, trying to forget the sad look of Juvia. Suddenly his phone rang. "Natsu" was highlighted on the screen.

″Can you imagine, Sting was talking to Lucy, and both were smiling so sweetly that I almost threw up″, immediately started talking Natsu.

″And what he needed from Lucy?″ asked Gray suspiciously.

″I don't know. She didn't tell. She says that she stumbled on him accidently. But I know he never does anything without a reason″, said Natsu with angry voice.

″Should I help you to kick his ass?″ Offered Fullbaster.

″Not yet. But I told Lucy to stay away from him″.

″Do you think she'll listen to you?″ Doubted Gray.

″I hope. It is for her own best″, sighed Dragneel.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please, tell me your opinion about plot!


	11. Chapter 11 Friends with benefits

Chapter 11

Lucy was very angry. He's such a jerk! As soon as she began to think that he has some good features, he became again the same Dragneel she could not stand. She swung her hand to slap his face, but the guy grabbed her arm.

"Don't repeat yourself, baby'', he said through clenched teeth.

Lucy pulling her hand out of his grasp and shouted "Do not touch me",

"I'll report about sexual harassment to school council!" she said.

Honey tightly closed her eyes to keep herself from crying. Today Dragneel crossed all lines. He said he wanted her to pose nude for his art project.

"Should I point things out for you one more time?" He was as angry as Lucy. "If you want to study in this school and have a roof over your head, you'll do whatever I say" said Natsu with rage voice.

She could hear threat. Lucy remembered the happy faces of her family on that day, when she became a honey. A lone tear rolled down her cheek.

She could not understand why the last week he always was angry, and put his anger on her. He treated her like a servant, making her carry his bag or to bring him drinks in the dining room. He also got a new habit, to take several times a day in some not noticeable corner to kiss and to put his hands all over her as he pleases. These were no longer playful kisses as before, and, instead of pleasure, she felt only fear.

"I ... I ... hate you!" said Lucy with cried and ran away, wiping tears with her sleeve.

Still sobbing, Lucy went to the school gate. She was so lost in thoughts that she ran into someone.

"Hey, look where you are going", pouted brunette girl, getting up from the ground.

"So sorry. Are you alright?" worriedly asked Lucy, helping the girl to stand up. Her face seemed familiar. Isn't her name Cana?

"Yes, I am, but you're not. Your eyes are tearful", she stated.

"It's because my master is an idiot", explained the blonde.

"Not only yours", brunette smiled knowingly. "I'm Cana Alberona", she introduced herself.

"Lucy Connell. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice, huh? Didn't you hear that I am considered as a bad company here?"

"I'm not listening gossips", answered Lucy.

"Well, then we can be friends", grinned Cana.

Laxus was lying on Cana's bed, impatiently waiting for a girl. He had already thrown off his shirt, exposing his well-built body. Finally, Cana exited the bathroom in a white bathrobe.

"Why do you wear a bathrobe? You know you will take it off anyway", playfully said Dreyar, running his hand over the free half of the bed.

Cana, without paying any attention to the guy, sat down on the bed and began to brush her still wet hair. Laxus watched as the girl run the brush through her brown hair again and again.

"Natsu found out about us", she said with unusually quiet voice.

"Well, yes, I've told him", Laxus said.

"What?!" Cana's voice immediately returned to normal, for her, range. She hit him with a brush. "You idiot! Do you realize that if my dad finds out that instead of watch over me you got in my bed, you will be castrated and I will be send to a monastery?

"Don't dramatize, Cana. I trust Natsu completely", retorted the blond.

"Really? Why then he blackmailed me with this?" This time Laxus was hit with a pillow.

"I'm sure it was just a joke. He would never do that to us...". said Laxus.

He wanted to encourage Cana, but after his words tears flowed from her eyes. Sighing heavily, he pulled the girl to his chest, embracing her firmly. She buried her nose in his chest. He felt on his skin moist drops of her tears. Cana knew too well a bitter taste of betrayal, so it was hard for her to trust anyone now.

And right now it's rather complicated relationships between Laxus and Cana. At school, everyone thinks that they can't stand each other. In fact, they have been friends since childhood, who recently became friends with benefits. Cana was very dear to him. Laxus swore to himself that he will not allow anyone else to hurt her, he'll always be there for her.

Now he soothingly stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head sometimes.

"But Natsu changed. He acts like a jerk towards his honey", sobbed Cana.

"Well, I'm more surprised that it's almost two weeks since she has been his honey", said Laxus.

"I talked to her today. Lucy is really a good person. She doesn't deserve such treatment", clenched her fists Cana.

"Want me to talk to him?" Laxus wasn't found of this idea, but he wanted to cheer up Cana. He felt that she nodded her head. Such a proud and self-confident person in the school, only with him, she allowed herself to be fragile and vulnerable.

A few minutes more they laid in silence. It seems she has calmed down. Suddenly, she got out of his embrace, but only in order to bring her face closer to his face. She gently kissed him on the lips.

"Cana, are you sure you want this?" Asked Dreyar. Although he came to her exactly for this he didn't want to force her.

"Shut up, you idiot", muttered Cana, kissing him again.

Natsu was in his room, holding a photo in frame. There were four teens on it, three boys and one girl. One boy had the unusual pink hair and a wide grin, the other two were blonde, one had scar over his right eye. Embracing the guys around the neck, the girl with brown locks smiled happily. That time it seemed to him that they will be friends forever. Now Natsu only sometimes communicates with Laxus, even less with Cana. Sting ... They all had grown up and changed, but Natsu will never be able to understand why Sting hurt Cana so much. And now he's up with something with Lucy ...

Natsu was angry at Sting and himself, but for some reason all the anger he vented at Lucy. A picture as Lucy smiles sweetly to Sting constantly popped out in his mind and then the anger rose in him. He presses Lucy tightly against the wall in a deserted hallway, clutching her wrist, not allowing her to push him away, and eagerly kissed her, biting her lips.

He understood why she hates him. He hated himself for causing her such a pain. But he had no idea how to fix it now.


	12. Chapter 12 I'm sorry

Chapter 12

The day after their fight Natsu was all gloomy and moody. Lucy didn't come to school. Apparently, she didn't want to face anymore. Natsu has never felt so miserable before. He didn't care about all his previous honey, didn't care how many times he had made them cry. He swore to himself that he won't get attached to girl, but Lucy became special to him anyway. If Dragneel saw her now, he would have fallen on his knees, begging for forgiveness.

Also the guy worried about one more thing. He didn't understand the reason of his anger, and so he was afraid to hurt the girl again.

Natsu was sitting at his desk with so scowling look that nobody dared to approach to him. Nobody, except Erza.

"Natsu, Jellal asked you to come to his office. He wants to talk about something", she said. "And did your honey finally get rid of you?" Red-haired girl chuckled, glancing at the empty place near him. Without waiting for an answer, she was gone. If it was someone else, not Erza, he would have heard all curses that Natsu knew.

Without enthusiasm the guy plodded to the office of school president. He went in without knocking, for what he received an angry look from Fernandes.

"Not bad to be president. You can have your own love place in the middle of the school", commented Natsu, inspecting the room. There were shelves with a bunch of papers near one wall, on the opposite side - a small sofa. Near the window was a table at which sat blue-haired guy.

"This is place for work!", Jellal replied acidly.

"Yeah, yeah, and your work is called Erza," for some unknown reason Natsu wanted to annoy someone.

"It's not what I wanted to talk to you about", he simply stated. After all the president had better control of his emotions than Dragneel. "The position of Head of the sports committee is free. I wanted to offer it to you."

"I think Loki wanted to be the head of the committee", said Natsu indifferently. Although he loved the sport, he was not interested in any committees.

"I rejected his candidacy", a little too abruptly said Jellal.

"Is it because he invited Erza on a date, and you are..." Natsu stopped. 'Jealous? Am I jealous about Lucy too?', the guy was struck by his guess. He had never experienced jealousy before, so he couldn't understand himself at first. But Natsu still had mixed feelings. Relief from the fact that, finally, he realized what was happening with him and the worry because this self-confident stubborn blonde managed to make him to experience such feelings.

The idea of how he will apologize to Lucy has already popped out in his head.

"Hey, Natsu, are you listening to me?" he heard Jellal's voice.

"President, I need you to make me a favor", Dragneel grinned.

* * *

Natsu's excitement did not last long. He received a message from Lucy that she will soon come to the school to return the earring. Did she really think he would throw her out? Well, then, he need to aware Jellal that he will fulfill his plan today. Natsu can only hope for Lucy's kindness and that she will be able to forgive him.

Dragneel was waiting for his honey on the basketball court. His heart had skipped a beat when he saw the girl approaching him. Natsu was surprised that Lucy wasn't even wearing school uniform. There were jeans and T-shirt on her. It looks like she was serious about this, but he was not going to give up either.

"Remove that damn earring now", said Lucy at once. She tried not to meet his gaze.

"I will not take it off ", tried to say confidently Natsu.

"I'm not going to perform your perverted fantasies, so I can't be a good honey", she spoke surprisingly calm.

"I will not take it off", repeated Natsu. "I have to tell you that ..."

Next moment the song started to play out of the speakers.

*Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away

I missed you and things weren't the same

Cause everything inside it never comes out right

And when I see you cry it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you

And I know I can't take it back

I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round

And I just wanted to say I'm sorry *

Lucy listened to the lyrics. Natsu stood and looked at her with hopeful eyes. Now he looked like a regular guy, not her arrogant master. And even if Natsu could not say that words hinself, she knew that he dedicates this song to her. Her heart trembled. And maybe in future Lucy will regret this decision, but went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Whispering in his ear: ''I forgive you,'' golden-haired girl kissed him lightly on the cheek. Immediately she felt a guy hugging her waist. ''Thank you'' - he whispered in reply, burying his nose in her silky hair, not wanting to let her go anymore.

*Buckcherry "Sorry"


	13. Chapter 13 The aqua park

Chapter 13

On Saturday morning Lucy woke up from the noise on the first floor. Besides voices of Alzack and Bisca, she could hear another familiar male voice. But maybe she isn't totally awake. After all, her master just can't come to her home on Saturday morning and speak with her family. Or is it ... a trip to a water park! Natsu promised to catch her. Did she oversleep? Somehow she managed to get out of the blanket and rushed down the stairs.

"Many of our classmates will be there too", she heard Dragneel's voice.

"I hope, there will be no alcohol", Alzack said strictly.

"No, no, it's just the aqua park", reassured him Natsu.

Lucy smiled. Alzack seemed so funny when he tried to look like a stern father.

The girl walked into the living room where a conversation between pink-haired guy and dark-haired man took place.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Bisca said. She was the first one to notice her.

"Good morning. Sorry, Natsu, I overslept a little", said Lucy. She could not understand the feelings experienced what Dragni sitting in a chair in a small cozy living room at home Connelly and nice to talk to relationship after his apology certainly improved, but still now it was beginning to grow irritated.

"Lucy, go and change your clothes, and I'll wait for you in the car", Natsu said, shyly looking away from her. The honey looked down on her clothes. She was wearing pink pajama pants and a white T-shirt that hugged her not so small chest tightly. Blushing, she ran back to her room. 'He wants to seem an innocent boy! That's why he annoys me!', Lucy thought, pulling on clothes. Their relationship certainly improved after his apology, but Dragneel is Dragneel. He always found a way to irritate her.

When Natsu and Lucy ware leaving the house, Bisca invited a guy to visit them some time again. When her relatives closed the door, Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Why did you appear in my house? Couldn't you call me from a car?" A little angrily asked Lucy.

"It was interesting to get acquainted with your family, and it's a long time since I've been in such a small house", said Natsu. The blonde surprised that he said 'small' not with contempt but with curiosity.

"But this house is still cozier than a huge estate", said Lucy.

"I do not know. I've never lived in a house, and you haven't live in an estate, so we can't say for sure", said Dragneel, starting the engine. 'I can say for sure, believe me', thought Connell.

"Didn't you forget your swimsuit with stars?", Changed the subject Natsu.

"I didn't", assured him honey. "In any case, I won't be the only girl in a swimsuit there."

"Yes, but you'll be the most beautiful", he said. For the second time that morning he was able to make her blush. She did not know how sincere Natsu said it, but for the reason she wanted to believe that he really thinks so.

* * *

Lucy sat with Levy, Juvia and Erza on the edge of the pool, dangling her legs in the water. At first blonde thought she would feel uncomfortable with the presence of Erza but red-haired appeared to be an ordinary girlish girl who loves cute dresses and strawberry cake. Although she gave guys a dangerous glance when they started to fool around and act 'not worthy for Fairy Tail's students'.

"Lucy, have you already got used to the honey position?" Asked Erza.

"Uh ... well, I can say so", shrugged the girl.

"If you'd need an advice, you can always speak to me", seriously said more experienced honey. ''Just don't forget to take a strawberry cake with you'', Levi whispered to Lucy.

"Oh, look, Laxus and Cana is also here, along with Strauss siblings", Juvia pointed toward the entrance. "Who can image we will all gather here today?"

The gazes of all girls observed perfect body of blond guy with a scar on his face. 'No wonder he's the most popular guy in school', Lucy thought, blushing at her own thoughts.

"His tattoo is hot! Maybe I can persuade Gajeel to make a tattoo too?" Dreamily said Levy.

"Isn't his piercing not enough?" asked Erza.

"Yeah, easy for you to speak, Jellal has already got a tattoo", pouted blue-haired girl.

"I would like to make a tattoo myself", embarrassed, said Juvia.

"Really? What kind? Where?" Immediately began questioning Levi.

Girls continued to have fun talking, arguing, laughing. Lucy enjoyed her time with the girls, and it is the first time she was glad to be in'' Fairy Tail''.

* * *

"Cana, save me from him!" Pleaded his honey Laxus.

"Sorry, I can't help it. How can I stand in the way of true love", mockingly said the girl. The honey of Mirajane Strauss, Freed Justine, tagged along the blond guy.

Recently, Justine realized that he is interested in guys and specifically - in Laxus.

"Laxus, give me a chance. I'll prove that I can be better than any girl", persisted Freed.

"How many times do I have to say that I'm straight. I'm interested only in girls!" was explaining to him for a hundredth time Laxus.

"How can you speak with such confidence! I've understood myself just recently", crossed his arms Freed, showing that he is not going to give up.

"Yes, Laxus, how can you? If you'd kiss a guy and you don't like it, then you'd be a hundred percent sure", Alberona grinned, watching as Laxus's eyes bulged, and Freed smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Through gritted teeth said Dreyar.

"I'm saving you", she whispered with a wink.

"Let's do an experiment right now", readily said Justine.

"I've just got one urgent business", blonde said, casting a predatory glance at his honey.

Cana had no time to even squeak as she was slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me on the ground", she screamed, pounding her fists on his back. Grinning slyly, Dreyar went to the pool and threw the girl into the water in her t-shirt and shorts, which she hadn't taken off yet.

"Idiot!" Brunette managed to shout before she went under the water.

The fall caused a wave, which dampen Lucy, Levy, Erza and Juvia, who still was sitting on the edge of a pool.

"Sorry, it's the idiot guilty", having emerged, said Cana to girls. "Oh, hey, Lucy! Well, I should swim to commit my revenge", she swam to the opposite side of the pool, where laughing Laxus was standing.

"Do you know Cana?" Juvia asked Lucy in surprise.

"Yes, once we bumped to each other accidentally", said Connell. "And you don't communicate with her?"

"Not really. She's not a very friendly person now", said Levy.

"I know that there are many gossips about her, but to me she seemed a nice person", said Lucy.

"Well, some things are true", Erza sighed. "She had an affair with the chemistry teacher Macao Conbolt. When this became known, he was immediately fired and, if she wasn't a part of elite, she would be expelled from school. After that, she started to have problems with alcohol. She came drunk even to classes. Then she was treated in a private rehabilitation clinic. Therefore, she has become the main target of gossips," Erza finished a story.

Perhaps Cana did wrong things, but Lucy felt very sorry for her. She hoped she will be able to talk to Cana again.

The guy with blue sunglasses and orange hair came up to the girls.

"Hello, girls", he said gallantly. "You all look amazing. Beautiful Erza, let me once again ask for a date". He sat down on one knee next to her.

"Once again, I must refuse, Loke", red-haired girl said politely. It was noticeable that Erza barely contained her annoyance.

The guy opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes fell on Lucy, and he began carefully to observe her face.

"Excuse me, dear lady, I have not introduced myself. Loke Lion", he spoke to Lucy.

"Lucy Connell, honey of Natsu Dragneel", the girl held out her hand, which he immediately kissed. Loke stared at her again, which made Lucy a little uncomfortable.

"Your face is so familiar to me. Have we met before?", He asked thoughtfully.

"I don't think so", said Lucy, though his name is also spun in her head.

"Loke, I think you should look for dates elsewhere", Erza said irritably. She wanted to get up, but slipped and flopped into the water. When he noticed Loke, 'accidentally' Jellal was swimming near them. President hurried to help Erza. He grabbed her from behind, helping to emerge from the water. One of his hands, 'accidentally', was on the girl's breast. Realizing their position, the master and honey quickly pulled away from each other, blushing to the tips of the hair. To Lucy, they seemed very cute at that moment. (A/N: inspired by one of the latest chapters)

The blonde thought that since their arrival she hasn't talk to Natsu. Seeing him not far from her, Lucy decided to approach him.

Natsu was speaking on the phone with concerned voice.

"Kitty, everything will be fine, I'll come soon. Bye", he hung up and turned to find Lucy behind him.

"Oh, and I was going to look for you. I need to go", said Dragneel.

"So, I have to go home by my feet because you need to go to your 'kitty'"!" , angrily said Connell. For some reason she hadn't thought before that maybe he dated other girls all this time, and that thought was not very pleasant for her.

"If you want you can come with me", Natsu sighed. "Just get ready quickly".

Curiosity won, and Lucy went with Natsu, already not liking that 'kitty'.


	14. Chapter 14 Big brother Natsu

Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you all for reviews! Sorry it took me long time to update and the chapter is not big. But I will try to update on weekend again.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy came to a huge estate. The girl didn't have time to look around the surroundings, because Dragneel ran to the house immediately. She could barely keep up with him when he was running through corridors. At last, the guy walked into a room. The room reminded Lucy her own childhood room: there were pink wallpapers with colorful butterflies on them, lots of toys, a table for tea party with toys, doll house and the princess bed, with lots of pink and white pillows, a large blanket and ... a little girl under it. She had cute face framed by blue hair and looked like five or six years old. The small girl clutched white kitten to her chest. Seeing Natsu, she held out her hands to him.

"Brother Natsu, you came!" Her face lit up with a smile.

Lucy looked stunned as Dragneel features softened at the sight of the girl, and, though he had worried gaze, he smiled in response with an unusually for him bright and kindness.

"What happen, dear?" The guy sat on the edge of the bed, gently hugging the girl.

"I saw a cat on a tree, and wanted to get it off. I stood on the chair, took off the kitty, but fell off the chair and hurt my knee and elbow", told the girl, obviously proud of herself for saving the kitten.

"Oh, you're such a nice girl", Natsu kissed her on the forehead, stroking her hair. "Will the kitty live with you?"

"Yes, I called it Carla", happily said the girl.

Lucy tenderly watched this scene. She had no idea that Natsu has a younger sister. And especially she couldn't imagine that he is such a caring big brother.

"Natsu, who is it?" Whispered his sister, casting curious glances at Lucy.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you. This is my friend Lucy. Lucy, this is my sister Wendy".

"Nice to meet you", smiled blonde girl.

"You're so beautiful, like a princess!" Wendy said excitedly. Lucy did not expect such a compliment, but she was pleased. "And Natsu is your prince, right?"

With that the honey was caught by surprise. She stared blankly at Natsu. He just laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Natsu isn't a prince, he is strong and cool like a dragon!" Another child's voice sounded. The small blue-haired boy, the same age as Wendy, ran into the room.

"This is my brother Happy", smiling, said Dragneel.

"Happy, it's princess Lucy", cheerfully said Wendy.

"Princess, hmm", the boy gave her an skeptical look. 'Well, he reminds more of Natsu', thought Connell.

"Wendy, you have such a beautiful dollhouse", Lucy said. She liked the girl from the first sight very much so she would love to spend more time with her. "Who lives there?"

"My doll Molly", Wendy answered and started to get out of bed. "I'll show you all my dolls now!"

"And you ok now?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"Yes, knee was hurting at first, and I was frightened when I felt down. I wanted you to be with me, so I called you", looking down, said Wendy.

"Well, you did right that you called me", he put his arm around the little girl. Happy joined the embrace too. Lucy was touched. She thought that she would like to introduce Asuka to these kids.

"Lucy, come on, I'll show you all my dolls", almost jumped with the excitement Wendy, free from the embrace of her brothers.

"It would be boring", murmured Happy. "If you'd to see something really beautiful and interesting, come to my room", he said and ran out. Wendy stick out the tongue to his back. Natsu just laughed.

"Look, Lucy, it's Molly", the kid demonstrated the first doll.

After playing around with a new friend, Wendy was tired and climbed back into bed, clutching a white cat to a chest. Lucy promised the girl that she will wait until she wakes up and they will play more. After a couple of minutes, Wendy fell asleep. Blonde girl with a smile looked at small angelic face. She shivered when suddenly a hand was put on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go now to Happy's room, or he will be offended", Dragneel whispered.

Taking his honey's hand, thus making her heart beat faster, he went with the girl to the next room. In this place blue wallpapers with white clouds were on the walls. The boy had not less toys than Wendy, but instead of dolls were there toy cars, airplanes, soldiers. And near one wall was a large aquarium with all kinds of exotic fish.

"Oh, well, at last", said Happy, apparently trying to depict the irritation. "Look at my aquarium! He's prettier than any doll house", proudly said blue-haired kid.

"So, you like fishes", Lucy with interest looked at the aquarium inhabitants.

"He adores them", Natsu grinned.

"Each fish has its own name. This gold one I got recently, and I can not think of a name for her", reluctantly sighed small Dragneel.

"Maybe call her Lucy?" Gave the idea Natsu.

"Well, I'm not sure if this name is good enough for my fish", mused the boy. Lucy only snored. It's not like her dream was to call the goldfish after her.

"Oh, I know! Luigi!", suddenly exclaimed Happy cheerfully.

"Wow, what a wonderful name!" Praised his brother Natsu, ruffling his hair. With the mischevious twinkle in eyes, he watched as his guest pouted her lips.

"Is Luigi better than Lucy? You have absolutely no taste", she muttered, but they didn't pay attention. Natsu picked up the boy in his arms and circled it around the room.

Soon Happy got tired too and went to bed. Dragneel held an excursion around the house for Lucy. He expected his honey to be slack-jawed, but she behaved quite normally, sometimes giving compliments to rooms she particularly liked.

Lucy, as promised, waited until Wendy had waked up. Then four of them were playing hide and seek in the backyard, where there was also a garden with a lot of flowers and a small pond. She found out that Dragneel's parents are in the business trip to another city, so Lucy has agreed to have dinner with Natsu and the twins. All maids were looking at Lucy either with curiosity or jealousy.

As they dined, the sky lit up with lightning and the thunder was heard. Soon the rain pounded on the windows of the house. Who would have thought that such a nice day will end with the storm? But Lucy still needed to get home. She asked her master if he would take her home by car. But in response she got a question that took her a bit by surprise.

"Maybe you'll stay here for the night?.."


	15. Chapter 15 Maybe you'll stay here?

Chapter 15

As they dined, the sky lit up with lightning and the thunder was heard. Soon the rain pounded on the windows of the house. Who would have thought that such a nice day will end with the storm? But Lucy still needed to get home. She asked her master if he would take her home by car. But in response she got a question that took her a bit by surprise.

"Maybe you'll stay here for the night? In this weather I don't want to stick my nose out of the house, even in order to get to the car".

Lucy thought about his suggestion. She had a wonderful day with all three Dragneels. She wanted to believe that he offers her to stay because of his hospitality, but in the memory surfaced pictures how he treated her with strawberries or from the school infirmary, and a passionate predatory gaze he had at that time that sends shivers down her skin. She would like to look at his eyes now, but the guy, unfortunately, was leaning back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Lucy was worried how Alzack and Bisca would react if she stays here, but imagining a lightning right above her head, she said yes. It's not like it will be only two of them in the house, the guest bedroom will be prepared for her, and the next morning he would take her home. Nothing wrong will happens right?

Lucy told herself that Natsu invited her to wait in his bedroom until her room is ready only because of his hospitality too. Blonde girl banned any improper thoughts to appear in her head, and also she was very curious to see his room, because when he made an excursion for her, they haven't been there.

When they entered the room, the honey was stunned how clean and tidy it was, even better than her own room, but most likely it is the merit of the maids. Another thing that girl was surprised with is that the room was done in calm beige colors. She had expected something brighter, so the brightest thing in the room immediately caught her eyes. Small red dragon toy hid behind the armchair. Noticing at what she is looking at, Natsu immediately grabbed the toy, nervously scratching his head.

"Probably, Happy dropped it here".

"Yeah, of course", Lucy rolled her eyes. "But you know, you're not really like a dragon", suddenly she said, and didn't notice how it happened but she was pressed against the bed by male body. While holding her wrists with one hand, Dragneel removed the locks of golden hair that fell on the girl's face with another hand. Then he bent down to her ear and whispered:

"Don't you feel now like a princess captured by the strong and terrible dragon?"

Hot breath touched her skin, but the reaction of ''captured princess'' was not quite what "dragon" expected.

"It's tickle", she giggled.

Natsu for a moment looked at her in amazement, but quickly recovered and began to tickle the girl's sides.

"Stop, oh, ha ha," she screamed, but then began laughing. Lucy also tried to attack Natsu, and soon there were two laughing voices in the room.

It has never been so easy for Lucy to communicate with Dragneel. Just today she felt that next to her is not her master, but just a classmate with whom she likes to spend time. With such Natsu she wanted to be friends. She didn't understand why he had not shown this part of him before.

They continued to fool around and, somehow, Lucy was ''riding'' the pink-haired guy. When the girl became fully aware of their position, a blush appeared on her cheeks. Natsu just lied there with his hands behind his head, slyly looking up at her. He expected her to move away from him immediately, but her reaction surprised him again.

Comfortably ensconced on his stomach, Connell began to curl the golden lock around her finger.

"Would you like to make a tattoo?" She asked with a thoughtful expression. Dragneel's eyebrows went up.

"Um, yeah", instinctively responded Natsu, seriously starting to worry about his honey.

"What kind?" Another dumbfounded question, uttered the girl with the most serious expression. "And don't tell me that it's a dragon", she said skeptically.

"I didn't mean to tell that", Natsu said petulantly. A phone call saved him from other weird questions. Finally, Lucy rolled off him, and he took the phone from the nightstand. Looking at the name on the screen, he muttered ''I'll be right back'' and quickly left the room.

Lucy leaned back against the pillows, her eyes closed. She wasn't regretting that she stayed here, even though she knew that interrogation from her relatives is waiting for her at home. She wasn't in such a good mood for a long time. Accidentally remembering today's conversation with the girls, she decided to ask Natsu about the tattoo. It appears that even Dragneel can get confused. He looked very funny, and to Lucy's opinion, more attractive than when he was trying to seem a seducer. Maybe they would have a chance spend a day together like this again. Now the prospect of remaining his honey for a long time did not seem so terrible...

Natsu talked a few minutes on the phone with his father, who suddenly decided to ask how he's doing. Perhaps the butler had already snitched that Natsu came home with a girl.

One of the maids came over and said that the guest room is ready. Natsu went back to bedroom to inform Lucy, but found her sweetly sleeping on his bed. He remembered how she had fallen asleep in the infirmary. Well, she can fall asleep very quickly. But here, on his bed, the girl seemed to him more beautiful than ever. Trying not to disturb her sleep, he lay down on the other half. Looking at her sleeping face, Natsu could not decide: was she his reward or punishment? Lucy is the blonde, brown-eyed, intelligent, self-confident, stubborn miracle with the most beautiful smile. She was lying next to him at arm's length, but he can not afford to touch her, to make her his without any stupid earring.

His hand was close to the girl's hand. She began to move in her sleep, intertwining their fingers, lightly squeezing his hand, smiling lightly. Natsu looked at her with wide eyes. She made him get a feeling which he had never experienced before.

And when the next morning Dragneel woke up, he, trying not to wake up the girl, picked up the phone and went to the balcony. Natsu would not dare to share this even with Grey, so he dialed the number of his old friend.

"What the ...? Why did you wake me up on Sunday morning?" There was a terribly angry voice heard in a phone.

"Laxus, I have a problem", seriously spoke Natsu.

"What's up?" Muttered Dreyar more softly.

"Yesterday Lucy took my hand and I got butterflies flying in my stomach".


	16. Chapter 16 Butterflies in the stomach

Chapter 16

A/N: This chapter is about other couples but in next one will be a lot of NaLu.

* * *

Juvia, Gray and Lyon were leaving the aqua park. White-haired guy put his arm around the waist of his girlfriend, clutching her close to him. Juvia seemed quite satisfied with this situation, and only Gray threw disgruntled gazes at the couple.

"Gray, why don't you find yourself a girlfriend?" Suddenly asked Lyon.

"What?" Gray was taken aback.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Boyfriend?" Smirked Lyon.

"Juvia, can my fist accidentally touche his jaw?" through gritted teeth muttered dark-haired guy. Juvia immediately stood between the guys, worriedly glancing from one to the other. Before today she had managed to avoid these two being in each other's company for a long time. Between the two men have always disliked each other, although she had never gave Lyon any reasons to be jealous.

"Gray, go home. Lyon will drive me home", she told her honey. Gray only grunted, leaving the couple alone.

* * *

Juvia shivered from the loud sound of thunder again. She was sitting on the bed, clutching a cell phone in her hand. The finger got frozen in indecision over the cell phone keyboard, not knowing which number out of two to dial. Finally she heard the beeps and soon the guy answered.

"You're weird", instead of greeting said Gray. "You like a rain, but you are afraid of thunderstorms."

"You've already known me so well", Juvia smiled.

"I have to, you're my master", with some sadness in his voice the guy said.

"I want to apologize for Lyon's behavior", murmured blue-haired girl.

"You don't need to apologize. I understand him. If you were my girlfriend, I would be jealous of any male who walked near you".

"Are you really such a jealous type?"

"It's just you're such a beauty", said Gray gently, causing the girl's heart to beat faster. Lyon also gave her compliments, but they didn't cause such a reaction.

"Hey, Juvia, are you still there?"

"Yeah. Gray, tell me something interesting ..."

Juvia was lying on the bed, embracing a pillow, listening to the sweet voice of Gray, who made her forget about the storm. It looks like she made the right choice of who to call. But she was concerned that this guy was her honey, and not her boyfriend ...

* * *

The doorbell rang in the apartment of young brown-haired girl. Putting aside a fashion magazine, she went to open the door. She was almost one hundred percent sure who is her guest, and made every effort not to smile.

"I thought you were not coming", hemmed Cana, when her master entered the apartment.

"I thought you wouldn't open", in the same manner said Laxus. "Do you know that today you were very naughty?" He said insinuatingly, pulling the girl closer by her waist. Cana just rolled her eyes.

"I was the one who swam in the pool in the clothes. So, either you'll talk in a normal voice, or get out of here", said Alberona judging how her hand was pressed to his chest, near the heart, he knew that she didn't want to be alone.

"Well, then how about the tea?" As peacefully as he could, asked Laxus.

Every time Laxus came to her, Cana told herself that they would only spend time just as friends. But each time they found themselves in a situation like now. Room got illuminated with the light of lightning and allowed Laxus see the girl's face. Cana lied with her eyes closed, catching her breath. She felt how her naked body got covered with a blanket, and rolled over on her side, pulling the blanket up to the chin. Every time he came to her, Dreyer never started first, always waiting when she would surrender to the desires. He could only tease her with sly phrases, but it was always her who started the first kiss, who took off the first part of , she could not blame him that he took advantage of her weakness, her desire not to be lonely.

His fingers ran down her arm, twisting their fingers. Laxus clung to girl's back, giving her a warm feeling.

Guy kissed her temple. He knew that it was her favorite kind of kiss. Probably it was strange, but in moments like this for Cana it seemed that between them there is something more, something that silly romancics call love.

None of them said a word until they fall asleep.

In the morning there someone got a suicidal desire and called Laxus. Cursing he took a cell phone and saw the name of his friend on the screen.

"What the ...? Why did you wake me up on Sunday morning?" He spoke with a terribly angry voice.

"Laxus, I have a problem", seriously told Natsu.

"What's up?" Muttered Dreyar more softly.

"Yesterday Lucy took my hand and I got butterflies flying in my stomach".

"Dragneel, are you insane?" Yelled Laxus.

"Dreyar", because of Cana's ominous voice goose bumps ran down his spine. "If you yell again, it will be your last words".

Quickly retreating to the living room Laxus continued his conversation.

"If you're joking, it's not funny. I woke up Cana and sleepy Alberona is a very dangerous creature", he said.

"For me it's not funny either. This thing had never happened with me before", Natsu said worriedly.

"Why are you calling me? Do you think I'm a vet?" Murmured Laxus.

"But you were in love with Cana. Well, maybe I'm also, well, you know ..."

"Natsu, I know just that love sucks, I'm not the love adviser. Why didn't you call someone from your class?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell someone of them. And you're my very old friend", answered Dragneel.

"Yeah, but we hadn't hang out together, and I haven't met your Lucy personally", said Dreyer.

"You will have the opportunity to meet her, because I'm not going to let her go", confidently said Natsu.

When he finished talking with a friend, Laxus returned to the bedroom, getting under a warm blanket. It seems that Cana went back to sleep. Blond guy gently hugged the girl from behind, burying his nose in her silk curls. "You _were_ in love", flashed through his mind, but he was not completely sure of it.


	17. Chapter 17 Math, infirmary, kisses

Chapter 17

"C'mon, Natsu, how long should I explain you?" Outraged Lucy. She spent an hour trying to explain to her master differential equations, but still he couldn't solve any. She can't believe that he was in tenth place in the rating.

Now they were in his room, sitting on the floor at the small table. Lucy was here for the second time and, to tell the truth, on the weekend they spent time much more exciting.

"You're a bad teacher, you're always yelling at me", sulked like a child, Natsu. "I need some kind of motivation to make more efforts."

"Yeah, I forgot who you are", Lucy rolled her eyes. 'Playboy', mentally she added. Dragneel looked at her puzzled. In fact, the guy could easily solve the equation, but he had a plan. He wanted to make the agreement. If he solves everything right, then Lucy would have to go on a date with him. But it seems that the girl had other ideas. His suspicion was confirmed when she leaned across the table and kissed him on the cheek.

"If you solve it right, you'll get one more kiss", said Lucy. "French one", she blushed slightly. 'I'm making a bad influence on her', flashed through Natsu's mind. But that thought was quickly pushed out of his head with the thought about kissing the blonde. He seemed to have already forgotten the taste of her lips. Since the pink-haired guy discovered a bunch of flying insects in his belly, he could not bring himself to just kiss her. Their good relationship was very precious to Natsu and he could not let anything to ruin them. And he began to notice that just seeing the smile of his honey, or hearing her laughter already have brought him pleasure. But if she offers it herself...

"Done!" Natsu said, smiling proudly of himself. He was sure that everything is correct and could not wait for his reward.

''Well, the answer is correct'', Lucy was a little shocked. 'So now I have to kiss him. Oh, not a big deal. I've already got used to it!' thought the blonde.

She moved closer to Dragneel, waiting for his initiative. But he only threw a glance at the girl's pink lips and looked away. Natsu felt that the girl had placed down her hand on his forehead.

"Maybe you have a fever? We had an agreement, so now you can kiss me", murmured Lucy. "Did you spend all your energy on math?" She teased him.

Natsu looked at Lucy. There was a smile on her lips and slight blush on her cheeks. She looked charming. Taking his face in her hands, the blonde girl leaned to him. The kiss was enormously gentle. Finally, the master began to respond. He put his arms on her waist and began to suck her lower lip. It was a sign that it is time to deepen the kiss. Lucy opened her lips slightly, letting his tongue in. He immediately began to explore her mouth. His one hand went under her shirt. Purely instinctive the guy started running his hand over the velvet skin up to her breasts. But Lucy grabbed his wrist, preventing him from going further. She broke the kiss. Natsu was afraid to look into her eyes and see anger there.

"Enough motivation for today", murmured Lucy shyly. And Natsu suddenly laughed merrily.

"Lucy, you're a miracle. Now I can study math for a whole day!"

* * *

The only lesson during which Lucy was separated from her master was physical education. Today the girls were swimming in the pool and the guys were playing on the court. Suddenly Gray ran to the pool. At first, he quickly spoke to their teacher, and then went to Lucy.

"Lucy, Natsu was hit by the ball in his face. He is now in the medical unit, you have to go to him" quickly spoke Fullbaster.

"Anything serious?" She asked with concern.

"Don't worry, his face will remind as attractive as it is, but those are the school rules. You are his honey and must go to him. I've already warned the teacher", Gray said.

"Thank you. Then I should run to my master" after saying this, Lucy ran to change her clothes.

When she came to the infirmary Lucy saw that Dragneel was sitting on the couch and covering his nose with a handkerchief. Seeing his honey the guy tried to smile, but because of the hurt lip a smile was quite awkward.

"Natsu, how are you? Is your nose broken?" She gazed at his with anxiety.

"Everything is ok, don't worry. It's just a nosebleed and split lip", calmed her down Natsu. Although he was very pleased that she is worrying about him.

"And how did you manage to get hit with the ball?" Lucy shook her head. "I thought that you're cool basketball player."

"We played volleyball. I can't stand it. And even more I can't stand Hibiki", Dragneel muttered.

"Are you going to go home now?" Asked Lucy.

"No way! I'll go to class, I'm cool after all", Natsu said grinning.

"I said you're a cool basketball player, not that you cool in general", hemmed Connell.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll show you how cool I am!", the guy said confidently. He grabbed Lucy's hand, causing her to fall on his lap. With one hand he held her by the waist, with another he cupped he cheek.

But today was not his day. Natsu tried to kiss her, but pulled back immediately because of the pain in the lip. Lucy just laughed.

"Actually, it's not so pleasant when you have a split lip", Dragneel mumbled.

"If you admit that you're not cool, perhaps, I'll cheer you up", put a condition Lucy. There were mischievous lights dancing in her eyes. 'I'm flirting with Dragneel. I'm going insane', flashed through her mind. A couple of weeks ago, she could see this in a nightmare, but now as she was learning more about Natsu's good side, it made her to sympathy him. There is nothing wrong with that, to kiss a guy which you like?

"Never I would ... ", words stuck in his throat when Lucy first kissed his chin, then made a trail of kisses to his ear. Natsu froze in shock, wondering whether Lucy has a seduce twin-sister. The blonde meanwhile removed his tie, to have more access to his neck. She pressed her lips to the place, where the pulse beat, and began kissing, gently biting the skin. Natsu remembered that Gajeel talked about the film about vampires that Levi made him to watch. Well, he does not mind being eaten by this beautiful vampire.

When, after an exciting time in the infirmary, they were going back to class, Natsu still could not find the tie.

"Lucy, have you seen my tie?" Asked the guy.

"Here it is", the girl showed an item in her hands, and tied it around her neck. "Does it suit me?" She winked at him.

"It does not, give it to me right now", panicky said Natsu.

"Don't be greedy", Lucy said and left the room.

All the way to the classroom Natsu asked her to return his tie. Lucy was very surprised. What's so special about it? But she was stubborn as well.

They went into the classroom and sat at the desk as a bell had ringed. Lucy noticed that their friends were stunned when they noticed a tie on Lucy's neck. Gajeel whistled, Gray showed Natsu a thumb, while Juvia and Levi's eyes became square.

Natsu, noticing their reaction, quickly shook his head as if denying something. Lucy decided not to pay attention to all these weird things and ask about them later.

"I'm going to buy myself a soda", said Lucy on the next break and exit the classroom.

Lucy took a soda from the machine and was going to go back to class, but noticed that from two different directions two boys, with whom she wanted to communicate the least, were approaching her: Sting and Loke. Her eyes ran through the hall, looking for escape way...

* * *

Gray, Jellal and Gajeel came to Natsu who was sitting at his desk all gloomy. They looked at each other. Gray was the first to speak.

"So, you and Lucy ..."

"No", snapped Dragneel.

"But she has your tie", stated Gajeel.

"She took it by herself", Natsu sighed.

"So she doesn't know that you gave your tie to your honey after you slept with her?" Asked Jellal.

"Exactly".

"Do you realize that when she finds out, she will strangle you with this tie?" Gray grinned.

"Yes. So leave me alone. I need to write my last will", muttered pink-haired guy.

Guys returned to their seats in silence, but all three of them thought that Natsu is in big trouble.


	18. Chapter 18 Loke and Sting

Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you all for reviews! Sorry, this chapter is short

"I'm going to buy myself a soda", said Lucy on the next break and exit the classroom.

Lucy took a soda from the machine and was going to go back to class, but noticed that from two different directions two boys, with whom she wanted to communicate the least, were approaching her: Sting and Loke. Her eyes ran through the hall, looking for escape way.

Since Natsu apologized, Lucy ceased to communicate with Sting. Although he continued to send her messages, she didn't respond to them and tried not to interfere with him in the school. And this Loke guy. Connell finally remembered that she knows him, but she hoped he didn't recognize her. But out of two troubles she should choose the smaller one.

"Hey, Loke!" greeted him Lucy.

"Hello, my beauty", said with the sweetest voice Loke. Connell noticed with the corner of her eye that Sting walked past them. "I'm sorry, my memory failed me and I didn't remember at once where I saw this beautiful face. Aries, my cousin, sent me a photo with both of you. You were classmates in the middle school, right? I was confused by the fact that you became a honey of Dragneel and..."

"Enough", Lucy interrupted. "I also remembered that Aries told me about you. But now I don't want to remember the past, and I would be very grateful if you won't mention it either. Please, Loke", she spoke hopefully.

"Ok, I will not tell anyone", the guy promised. "I guess, you have your own reasons. I am always ready to help a friend of Aries".

"Thank you. It turns out that you can talk in a normal voice", laughed Lucy.

"Ah, it seems, there is no point in wasting my charms on you. It took over a month even for Dragneel to put on you this tie", redhead grinned. "Well, it's time for class".

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Loudly asked Lucy. 'What's wrong with this tie? I'll will need to return it to Natsu.'

* * *

Lucy felt that luck is not on her side today and she should not have let Natsu go. She was speaking with the girls, and her master said he would wait for her in the parking. The girl had nearly reached out the exit of the building, but her way was blocked by Sting. The main reason she did not want to start a conversation with him was because she felt guilty. Once they even had something like date, but the next day she made up with Dragneel. Golden-haired girl didn't understand the reason, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to maintain good relations with two guys, and, since she was Natsu's honey, she chose him. And to be honest, when she started to find out Dragneel's good side, she did not regret her choice.

"Lucy, why are you avoiding me?" Spoke softly Eucliffe.

"Sting", she decided to be honest with him. "Right now I have a good relationship with Natsu, and I don't want to destroy them.

"Yeah, it is noticeable. Although I didn't expect this from you. I thought you were different", sadly said Sting.

"Since the fate twisted in a way that I became Natsu's honey, I can not always make war with him, I actually want to go to 'Fairy Tail'", tried to explain Connell.

"And you sighed your peace agreement in his bed", hemmed Sting. Lucy remembered how she had spent the night in Natsu's room, and her cheeks slightly blushed. But back then nothing happened between them.

"What do you mean?" She asked the blond guy.

"I mean, this tie", he pointed to a piece of clothing. "Dragneel gave it to each of his honeys after sleeping with her, and the next day he took her earring away".

Lucy was in complete shock, trying to take in the information. Well, now she understands the reaction of classmates at her appearance in this fucking tie. And Natsu tried to take it away. But you have to be a complete jerk to come up with such idea and make about half of the school to know about it.

"This is a misunderstanding. I didn't sleep with him", she murmured weakly.

"Listen, Lucy. He's just playing around with you and will throw you away when he get bored. He will never consider you as his girlfriend. But if you were my honey, I would have treated you as an equal, with respect. Soon it will be the drop game. If you drop, then you can be my honey", sincerely said Sting.

"What kind of game is it?" Asked Lucy, though she was already sure she would not agree to his offer.

"It's a basketball tournament. Master and honey played in pairs against each other. And honey of the pair who will take the last place, drop out of school", he explained.

'Hmm, it's strange that Natsu hadn't mentioned anything about it yet. But he's great at playing basketball. I have nothing to worry about', thought Lucy.

"Sting, thanks for the offer, but I'm ok with everything right now. So good bye", said Lucy and walked away, leaving the guy alone, not noticing how he clenched his fists in anger.


	19. Chapter 19 I agree

Lucy was angry. No, she was furious. If earlier she had doubts that she has the most perverted master of the school, then now she was one hundred percent sure of it. Now half of the school thinks she slept with him. Great! She wanted to strangle Dragneel with that damn tie! The honey counted steps that brought her closer to the parking lot and, therefore, to her master.

Natsu walked around his car, wondering how he can carefully tell Lucy about the hidden meaning of a tie. He thought that sooner or later she'll find out it anyway, so it is better he'll be the one to tell her.  
Suddenly pink-haired guy heard a sound of motor bike. Only Dreyar can drive by it to school. Indeed, in a moment, beside Natsu, Laxus sped on his 'iron horse' shouting:  
"I saw it! Bloody hell, Natsu! You are really in love!"  
Dragneel's jaw dropped. How Laxus could yell about it all of the sudden? Well, luckily, no one was around, but still, how dare he?  
"You idiot!" Shouted Natsu at the guy's back.

Stunned Lucy leaned back against the tree, pressing her hand to a heart. Words of the guy on a motor bike caused aching pain in her heart. All thoughts mixed up in her head. Some moments ago she seemed to be angry at Dragneel, but now she couldn't get out of her head the fact that he is in love with someone. Actually, this should not worry her. They're just a master and honey. Was there a desire deeply in girl's heart to have their relationship grew into something more? But it looks like he was playing with her, just like with all his previous honey. A girl that Natsu is in love with is probably a real beauty and, of course, from the elite.  
Taking a few deep breaths to calm down, Lucy went to Natsu.  
"Dragneel, you sick pervert! You're disgusting! I don't want to see you!" She screamed from the top of her lungs and immediately turned around and ran away.  
Natsu was left to stand still in complete shock. 'Damn, someone told her everything before me!' he thought. 'But she just yelled at me. Looks like I got off easy. Although it's not the fact that tomorrow she'd change anger to mercy'.

Lucy was lying on her bed, burying the face in the pillow, trying very hard not to cry. She willingly admitted that she started to like Natsu, but she didn't expect from herself such a reaction to the news that he's in love with someone. The girl didn't know how to act near him from now on, how to pretend that nothing has changed. Reluctantly, she admitted that Sting was right. Natsu would never treat honey seriously and can get rid of her at any time. But she is not going to wait for him to get tired of her. Besides, if he'd get a girlfriend, Lucy will just get in the way.  
With trembling hand the blonde reached for the cell phone.  
"Lucy?" Replied surprised voice.  
"Sting", she swallowed. "I agree to become your honey."

A/N: Sorry, this chapter is small. But tommorow I'll post one more chapter.


	20. Chapter 20 A training

Chapter 20

"Lucy, you're an awful student!" Natsu outranged.  
"It's because you're an awful teacher!" Screamed the blonde in response. She crossed the arms in her chest and turned away from him. Natsu cursed, cursing a basketball for the first time in his life. And so their trainings were going. Lucy had never played basketball before and actually it doesn't make sense to learn now because she should drop out anyway.  
"Lucy, of course, I can win without your help, but, at least, you should learn not to interfere. You want to stay in 'Fairy Tail', right?" Natsu said more friendly. He could not figure out if she's angry at him still because of the tie or did he do anything else wrong? The girls from their class were completely on Lucy's side and refused to help him with some advice. So he turned to the only female, which is always ready to help him - Wendy. Between kittens, teddy bears, flowers and chocolates, Natsu chose the last two options. For a week every morning beautiful bouquets were brought and boxes of handmade sweets were brought to Lucy's house. But the girl didn't comment it at all. Only at the end of the week she said that they don't have any more vases at home.  
Lucy behaved coldly towards Natsu. She had to wean from him, to erase the sympathy from her heart, which managed to blossom there. Their friends thought she was still angry about the tie. And no one suspected that at night her pillow was wet from tears as she imagined another girl next to Natsu.  
"Lucy", the master spoke softly. "Try to throw the ball again".  
He handed her the ball and she reluctantly took it. Lucy was about to throw it randomly, but then she felt the guy clung to her back.  
"You're putting your weight on the wrong part of your body", she felt his hot breath near her right ear. Natsu put one hand on her stomach under a t-shirt, his fingers ran down the spine, making her blush.  
"Relax your shoulders, lift your hands a little", Dragneel gave her instructions, continuing to draw circles with his fingers on the smooth skin of his honey's belly. For a moment, he pressed his lips to her neck. "Throw", abruptly he whispered in her ear.  
Reflexively Lucy threw the ball, although her thoughts were more occupied with Dragneel's touches, and for the first time the ball got in the basket.  
"Good girl", still clutching to the girl said Natsu. "How should I encourage you?" He questioned thoughtfully. Lucy couldn't see a sly grin on his face. The smell of her hair, the sensation of her smooth skin under his fingers, the way she bites her lip shyly intoxicated Natsu. Oh, he missed all this!  
Natsu was kissing her shoulder, but she abruptly pulled away.  
"Today I've had enough of basketball. I'm going home", hissed Lucy. How dare he doing this while he has feelings for another girl?  
Natsu's patience came to its limit. She spoke in such a way as if his touch was disgusting. Although a week ago she left hickeys on his neck while sitting on his lap. In a rage, the guy grabbed her wrist firmly, drawing her to him. Her face reflected a pain, but he did not relax his grip.  
"Did you forget that I am your master and you have to obey me? You'll train for as long as you can stand. Got it?"  
"I got it", whispered Lucy, with tears in her chocolate eyes. "I got it that I hate you".  
These words were like a slap to Natsu. His eyes widened in astonish. He let go of her hand and turned away so she couldn't see in his eyes how these words hurt him. All his hopes shattered down and he realized that he was the one who broke them.  
Lucy wanted so much to her words to be true, but her heart ached with pain after she pronounced them.

Red-haired girl easily passed by blue-haired guy and threw a ball with one hand. It got directly to the basket.  
"Erza, is there anything in what you're not perfect?" Smiling, asked Jellal.  
"Yes, but I'll try my best that my master would never find out about it", mysteriously smiled a honey.  
"I'm so lucky to have you by my side", said Fernandes so sincerely that a blush appeared on girl's cheeks.  
"Should we continue training, master?" She murmured shyly.  
"I think there is no need. The main thing is not to win, but not to be in last place. It is better to take a rest. Tomorrow we have a school council meeting", he reminded.  
"Yes, I have a question about the schedule of matches", said Erza. She ran to her bag, pulling out a folder with papers. When she turned around she discovered that Jellal was standing right next to her. She hadn't heard how he approached. They stood still, their noses almost touching. The guy looked down at her slightly parted lips and impulsively he kissed her. Erza parted her lips more, allowing deepening the rare kisses were bliss for Jellal. But conscionable and honest Erza always was the first to pull away, recalling that he had a fiancée and that between them only master-honey relationship is possible.  
Fernandes suddenly felt something wet on his cheek. It was Erza's tear. He stepped back to look at her. Her eyes glistened with tears.  
"Don't, please, don't give me false hope", she sobbed. "You have ..."  
"Sh-sh", he put a finger to her lips. "I know. But it was not my choice, and if only I could change something...", School president shook his head.  
"I understand", Erza smiled sadly. "And I'm happy to be your honey, to be useful to you, at least while we are at school".  
"Erza ...", whispered blue-haired guy. He took tears away from her cheek with his thumb. Bending down, he kissed her forehead.  
'I'm also happy that you are my honey. But I want you to be with me always. And I promise, I will think of something' thought Jellal.

Juvia threw a ball. 'Here I missed again', she thought when the ball bounced off the ring, but then Gray jumped and pushed ball into the basket. Juvia smiled joyfully.  
"We are a great team", he winked at her.  
"Well, anyway, we need more training. Our competitors are rather good at this", noticed the girl.  
"Yeah. Natsu should be very serious about this year game. It's not like he's going to let Lucy go", Gray said.  
"Why are you worrying about Lucy? Do you like her?" Immediately frowned Loksar.  
"Yes, and I also like Levi and Erza. They're my friends. Or my master forbids me to commmunicate with them?" Brunette asked slightly annoyed.  
"No, I don't care who you hang out with as long as you deal with your honey obligations. Let's train already", Juvia said sharply.  
"Well, I need some kind of encouragement", suddenly smiled slyly Gray. "Let's make a bet. If I beat Natsu, we'll go on a date."  
"It's nonsense! You know that I have a boyfriend!" Blue-haired girl hissed, trying not to pay attention at how fast her heart is beating. - But I'll agree, only because I know what a good player Natsu is", she muttered, secretly hoping that their date will happen. And it is not necessary for Lyon to know.


	21. Chapter 21 The flashback

Chapter 21

**FLASHBACK**

Lucy sat surrounded by her friends, but her thoughts were flying far away. So she didn't hear at once that Aries called her.  
''Hey, Lucy, Lucy!'' Pink-haired girl waved in front of her face.  
''Oh, sorry, I got lost in thoughts'', answered Heartfillia.  
''You're kind of sad lately'', said Aries worriedly. ''What's wrong?"  
''As usual, I had a fight with my father. It's okay'', forced a smile Lucy. She did not want to worry her friend.  
''Ok'', the girl said, not really convinced by her friend's smile. ''Then tell me, how was your date yesterday?'' She changed the topic.  
''Well ... we broke up'', shrugged Lucy.  
''What? Why?'' Aries's eyes widened.  
''Actually, I dumped him'', the blonde said guiltily. ''There was no chemistry between us''. Partly, it was true. She really liked her ex-boyfriend, but she wasn't in love with him. And she saw no point in their relationship, because soon she has to leave anyway. And soon she need to tell her best friend Aries about that.

''Dad, you wanted to see me?'' Asked Lucy, entering her father's office without knocking and getting a disgruntled look from Judo Heartfillia.  
''Yes. I think next week we can go to take a look at 'Phantom Lord' dorms. Is it ok for you?'' With monotone voice said Judo.  
Lucy took a few deep breaths to calm down.  
''No, it's not ok for me'', she tried not to raise her voice. ''I don't like this idea. I don't want to study economics and finances!'' Although her father was looking at her, but she had a feeling that she was talking to a stone wall. ''I want to finish my current school and become a writer".  
After such a declaration, one of the richest men in the country could not help but laughed.  
''Naive dreams. Hopefully, in the ''Phantom'' you will learn the realities of life. You're a heiress of the country's largest airline company. And one day you'll be the head of the company", with a stern voice he said.  
''Stop to decide my future for me!'' Lucy's voice was trembling, tears came to her eyes. ''If the mother ..."  
''She's gone!'' The man screamed.  
''I hate you! And if mom saw you now, she would hate you too!" She yelled from the top of her lungs.  
Lucy clenched her fists, her heart pounding in the chest with anger, frustration and sadness. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She did not even notice how dad approached her. Wave of the hand, the sound of the slap. In shock Lucy touched her burning cheek.  
''Get out of my house! Go wherever you want! Do whatever you want! I do not want to see you", hissed Judo.  
Lucy left the room. In the evening she took her things and left the house, to which she didn't want to go back.

''Hey, Sting, look, Laxus arrived on his new bike. I should ask him to let me drive it sometime", Natsu said, pointing at the crowd that formed around the blonde guy and his bike.  
''Pf", snorted Sting ''Does he imagine himself as a king of the school or what? You're much cooler!"  
''Come on, he's our friend'', Dragneel rebuked him.  
''He turns up his nose so high, that he no longer sees us. I am sure if you was the 'king', you would not forget about us'', Eucliffe hissed.  
''The King, the loser, I don't care about that stuff'', shrugged Natsu. ''Hey, don't you think that we should look for a honey? '' He changed the topic. 'Well, then, I'll have to take care of your image, Natsu', flashed through Sting's mind, who looked at Dreyar with not very friendly expression.

Laxus was sitting on the stairs. His body was visibly tense. He stared at the second door on the right.  
''Does Cana take extra lessons in chemistry again?" Natsu spoke behind his back. Laxus just nodded. Dragneel sighed and sat down.  
''You're in love with her. Why you don't confess?'' He asked in a low voice.  
''What's the point?" Dreyar chuckled. ''Looks like I'm not her type".  
''Come on, you know that there can't be a serious relationship between teacher and student. They can have only serious problems if someone found out. And we need to make Cana to understand this".  
''And do you think my confession will help us?" Laxus smiled bitterly. ''I'd better erase that stupid love from my heart and treat Cana only as a friend.  
''We have to try to do something'', insisted Natsu. ''Do you think that Macao is worth her?"  
''Of course not. And, I'll tell you the most sentimental nonsense in my life, but it's her choice and I just want her to be happy ", said Laxus, but that words hurt his heart deeply.

''Hi, Sting!" Natsu grinned, greeting a friend at the school gate.  
''Hey, you're so cheerful. Something good happened?" Asked Eucliffe.  
''Yeah. Cana finally made up her mind and dumped Macao", joyfully told Natsu. Sting was taken aback, but forced a smile.  
''That's good for her'', he said. ''Let's go to school already".  
Everyone in the school was standing in little groups and whispered. This meant that there was new juicy gossip. But Natsu paid no attention to it. He calmly walked into the classroom and sat down at his desk.  
''Natsu'', Juvia Loksar approached pink-haired guy. "You're friends with Cana, right?"  
''Yes'', he said.  
''Today at the school there were rumors that she had an affair with a chemistry teacher, and ... '', Juvia couldn't finish because in an instant Natsu jumped out of the seat and ran out of the classroom. The girl blinked uncomprehendingly. ''What's up with him?" She asked Sting, who was sitting nearby, but he just smiled ominously.

Natsu was sitting in his car, leaning his head against the driving wheel. He had never felt so miserable before. Today Dragneel tasted the bitter taste of betrayal. He couldn't understand, how Sting could told several school gossip girls about Cana and Macao on purpose? As a result, the teacher was fired from the school, and Cana with her father was in headmaster office.  
Just this morning Natsu was so happy that everything would be as before, and he once again would have three best inseparable friends ...

A/N: here is a new chapter, which revealed Natsu and Lucy's past. The drop game is coming in next chapter.  
P.S. In order to avoid misunderstandings, I should say that Lucy's ex-boyfriend is unnamed character who has no effect on the plot.


	22. Chapter 22 The drop game

Chapter 22

Lucy was sitting on a bench in the locker room. She had just changed into uniform. There was a name of her master and his emblem on the red t-shirt. She was very nervous since morning and acted very distracted. Just thinking about what is going to happen today made her feel ashamed. She touched an emblem on the earring. She couldn't believe that tomorrow there will be another sign on it. Lucy tried to get rid of all doubts, but just couldn't. She felt a very strong feelings for Natsu, too strong. And to be with him only as a honey will be too painful.

The other girls also were nervous. Erza wore a straight face, but inside she got shivers from the thought of the slightest probability of leaving her master. Juvia was wearing a bracelet with some sort of crystal for luck. Levi, with an angry face which still was looking cute, paced from one corner of the room to another, muttering:''Stupid game, stupid rules. I won't let go of my Gajeel''.

Lucy thought: 'I wonder if the girls would be friends with me when I'll become a honey of Sting? He's always kept distance from everyone. Will girls find out that I do it on purpose?'

Sighing heavily, Lucy left the locker room after classmates. At the exit to the court the guys were waiting for them. Levi immediately ran to Gajeel. He gently lifted her so that she could hug his neck. The brunet guy stroked her hair, telling her not to panic too soon.

"Don't worry. There are no worthy competitors for me", Gajeel grinned, getting angry looks from the other guys. Levi immediately covered his mouth with a kiss. Lucy smiled at how cute a couple looked.

'If I lose, the rest have nothing to worry about. At least something useful will be from me', thought Lucy. Suddenly she felt someone grabbed her hand. The girl looked at Natsu, who was standing nearby. Recently, they acted very cool with each other, almost no talking. And now she was surprised how tightly he holded her hand and stared directly into her eyes. She was even more surprised when the guy's face lit up with a wide smile.

"Let's do our best together", said cheerfully pink-haired guy. "And when the game is over, we'll go somewhere you choose. Ok?"

These words astonished Lucy. In response, she just nodded. Honey tried not to look at her master, at his cheerful smile, gray eyes, with his usual mischievous spark. Otherwise all her confidence would have gone to zero.

Holding hands, they went to the court. Stealthily Lucy wiped tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Lucy said to Erza, who was celebrating her victory with hugging everyone. Gerard react less violently, but the sight of him was still pleased. The President and his honey headed to the tribunes, where the elite students without honey and ordinary students without masters sited. Now Lucy was envy of them. She wished that she'd better work and she pay for the education herself than get attached to Dragneel.

The time for the first match of Natsu and Lucy came. They played against Elfman Strauss and his honey Evergreen. The guy was tall, even huge. He had bigger muscles than Laxus or Gajeel. But apparently, he was not as quick and skilful as Natsu. The girl looked quite sporty. If Lucy and Natsu try, they can beat them easily. Lucy sighed. She has another goal today.

The rules were simple. The match lasts for fifteen minutes. One ball - one point. The team which gets more points wins and a honey can breathe easy.

As soon as the match started, Natsu immediately went on the attack. He managed to earn three points during the first minute. But soon Evergreen and Elfman had taken the initiative and got the first points as well. They worked quite harmoniously. Lucy just got in the way. And it turned out she did it rather naturally than on purpose. Fifteen minutes passed so quickly for a blonde girl. She even forgot to watch the scoreboard. When the final signal was heard, she froze for an instant, then turned her attention to the scoreboard. 32:38. They lost. Natsu walked over to her and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Though he looked disappointed, but still was smiling.

"It's nothing, it's just warming up. The next match we will win for sure", said Dragneel.

"Yes, I will try to play better", lied Lucy, mentally begging for forgiveness from her master, who worked so hard for her.

Lucy waited in tension for the next teams to be announced, because they will play their next match with the loser. The girl tried not to look at the tribune, but it seemed to her that she could feel the gaze of Eucliffe on her all the time. He called her every day, checking if she changed her mind, reminding her again and again what she had to do. Such persistence even started to bother the blonde girl. She wanted to ask someone for advice, to tell about her worries, but she didn't want to get Bisca involved, and maybe the girls wouldn't understand.

"Juvia Loksar and Gray Fullbuster against Levy McGarden and Gajeela Redfox", rang a loud voice of the commentator.

Juvia and Levi looked at each other with their eyes full of surprise and anxiety. It seemed that their worst fears have come true.

Both teams played on equal terms. The ball fell into the basket again and again. Juvia played almost as well as Gray. Little Levi mostly ran around Gajeel. But he could keep up with the game himself. A moment before the final signal Redfox was able to throw the ball and stole the victory under Gray and Juvia's noses.

Juvia walked up to Levy to congratulate her. Levy looked at her friend with guilty, but Juvia smile understandably. They spoke a little, and then Levi with a joyful smile tugged Gajeel to the tribune.

Gray and Juvia went up to Natsu and Lucy.

"I have no luck today. Two matches against my friends. This stupid bracelet doesn't work", Loksar shook her head.

"I am glad that I can play with Dragneel and beat him", Fulbuster said cheerfully. "And I will get a lot of bonuses from this victory", he gave Juvia mysterious look and put his arm around the girl's shoulders, but she immediately brushed it away.

"Dream on, Gray!" Natsu grinned. "Don't worry, Lucy. We will surely win!"

"Yeah", with weak voice added the blonde.

Guys started the game violently, not allowing the girls even to touch the ball. Natsu threw the ball so masterfully that the loud cheers was heard from the tribune from time to time.

Gray pursued Natsu, preventing him to throw the ball. Dragneel had no choice.

"Lucy", he called, giving the girl a pass. The girl caught the ball. For a moment she was frozen. But the honey felt the piercing eyes of her future master on her. Closing her eyes, Lucy threw a ball randomly. It was not even close to basket. Turning around, she saw the shock on Natsu's face. Meanwhile, the ball had already appeared in Gray's hands. He managed to make a few points. The last few minutes of the game Dragneel was sluggish and almost ignored Lucy, trying to not even look at her.

Juvia and Gray won. But the joy was visible only on the guy's face. Blue-haired girl worriedly watched Lucy, but didn't manage to talk to her.

Dragneel, firmly grabbing Lucy's hand, dragged her into the building, where the locker rooms were. Pushing her against the wall, he towered over her. Lucy hadn't seen him this angry since the day they met.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yelled the guy. "You didn't want to practice, hell, you didn't even want to speak to me. And now, you absolutely don't care if we'll lose. If you do not want to be with me anymore, just tell me and I'll arrange in thirty seconds so that you will never step over the threshold of 'Fairy Tail' again."

Lucy just swallowed, not daring to speak. His eyes burned with anger, his hands tightly grabbed her shoulders. Suddenly Natsu started to kiss her lips roughly. He kissed her passionately, biting her lips, pressing close to her body. The guy put kisses from her neck to her ear, where still was an earring with Dragneel's emblem.

As suddenly as he kissed her, Natsu let go of her and left the room. Lucy slid down the wall. Covering her face with hands, she finally let tears fall. She was so confused. If Natsu have some feelings for another girl, why he kissed her like that?..

* * *

It was the last match of 'the drop game'. Natsu and Lucy played against Hibiki Lates and his honey Ren Akatsuki. That's it. One of honeys will leave 'Fairy Tail'. Lucy's heart ached from the incomprehensible pain. In fifteen minutes, her life will change. And it is not for sure if it will be in a good or in a bad way.

But Natsu, it seems, played seriously. Although the boys were much weaker than him in basketball, but he had been already tired because of the previous games. Yet pink-haired guy tried his best.

'I will fight for your love, Lucy. After the game, I'll confess to you. And even if you reject me, I will do my best to win your heart!', these were thoughts in Dragneel's head.

Hibiki and Ren, realizing that they are going to lose, began to play more roughly. When Lucy was near Ren, he pushed her violently. She started to fall. Slowly she realized that behind her there is a steel pole, and in a second her head will hit it. She closed her eyes in anticipation of a strong hit, but it did not happen. Her head landed on something not so hard. Recovering after shock, Lucy realized that her head landed on Natsu's hand. She looked into the eyes of her savoir which were full of fear for her.

"You ok?" with a trembling voice asked Natsu.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you", Lucy managed to say. She heard a voice of the commentator. He said something about that Ren is disqualified.

"I'm still your honey", whispered Lucy. "I will fight for you, Natsu."

Dragneel didn't have time to ask what it means, as Lucy clung to his chest, wetting his t-shirt with her tears. But they were tears of happiness. After all, she'll remain next to her beloved master. Te girl was angry at herself for even thinking to leave him.

Sting was sitting in the tribune with a straight face, but his hands were clenched into fists so hard that his knuckles turned white.


	23. Chapter 23 Three words

Chapter 23 Three words

"Natsu, how is your hand?" Lucy asked with worry.

"It's nothing serious", Natsu scratched his head with his good hand, smiling. He seemed to have forgotten about the little sabotage by his honey and was no longer angry with her.

"I'm going to the infirmary, and you should change your clothes. By the way, have you already chosen where we will go?" The guy winked at her.

"Well, I still have a little time", smiled Lucy. Actually, she had no ideas. She didn't really understand, whether it is a date or not. But she liked how her heart was fluttering with joy and happiness now.

* * *

But Lucy had forgotten that, as soon as she was left alone at the school, the trouble would immediately found her. Most often the name of the trouble was Sting.

So when she had come out of the locker room, Lucy saw the blond guy, who leaned against the wall. She felt guilty. Why she agreed to his crazy plan? Of course, Sting has always been nice to her and managed to charm her. Lucy regretted her decision. She should rather deal with her issues with Natsu, than running away from him. She should apologize to Sting and try to explain everything.

When Lucy looked at the guy and noticed his very angry glance. There was such an evil grimace that she couldn't recognize him.

"Sting, I want to apologize ...", Connell wasn't able to finish, as she was pressed to the wall. She had a feeling of deja vu. She was pressed to this wall by Natsu. But that time she was scary, now she was frozen terrified. With wild eyes, Sting swung his fist. Lucy sobbed when a fist hit the wall near her head.

"You stupid, useless honey!" Through gritted teeth spoke Eucliffe. "Do you think that you are worth of Natsu?"

"Are you the one to decide that?" The girl forced herself to speak. She could not believe that this is a 'nice guy' Sting in front of her.

"You still dare to talk back? I'm his best friend, and you're just a beggar, who needs money from him..."

"It's not true, I'm ...", tears started to fall from her eyes. She did not understand what was happening, what he says. He is Natsu's best friend?

"Are you in love with him?" He chuckled. "Well, then it will be even easier to make Natsu to throw you away. He won't be interested in spoiled fruit", Sting smirked ominously. His hand ran up the girl's thigh, lifting the dress.

"Natsu!" From the top of her lungs screamed Lucy. Was it really happening to her? Right on the school grounds? With a guy who she really trusted? She tried to push him away, beating his chest, while his hands explored her body. She was disgusted! She continued to call Natsu.

When Lucy heard the sound of steps, she thought that it was just her imagination. But a moment later the door opened. The guy pulled the Sting away from the girl. Through a veil of tears, she realized that it was Loke. She had never been so happy to see him.

"Leave her alone, Sting, if you don't want to fly out of the school", the orange-haired guy said sternly. "Right to the police station."

Loke went to Lucy and put his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the building.

"It's ok, he won't hurt you", Loke was trying to calm her down. She was shivering. Her legs didn't listen to her. If Loke didn't support her, she would fall down.

"Do you know where is Natsu?" He asked.

"In the infirmary", answered Lucy with a small voice. "Can you take me to him?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course. Let's go."

"Don't tell him anything, please", she whispered.

"Lucy, I'm sorry, but now you have not your best look. I think Natsu will be curious what happened to you", said Loke. "I think you need to tell him everything, Heartfillia."

"Please, don't start that now", Lucy moaned. She tried to fix her hair and clothes and to walk on her own.

"If you love Natsu, you should be honest with him", Loke said with the voice of expert.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy mumbled. Her cheeks blushed.

"I have a feeling for such things. And your very long embrace in front of the whole school was an obvious hint", he grinned.

Finally, they reached the infirmary. Natsu just came out of there with a bandaged hand. Lucy thanked Loke, and ran to her master.

Hugging the girl, Natsu immediately realized that something was wrong. He didn't like the sight of her tearful eyes and a disheveled appearance.

"Lucy, what happened?" He asked demandingly, ready to beat anyone who dared to hurt his Lucy.

"It's nothing. Everything is ok now", burring her nose in his chest, whispered Lucy. This way she feels safe. "I was alone in the corridor and I was scared by some guy. But Loke came up and the guy ran away. I don't remember his face", saying this, Lucy hid her face in Dragneel's chest, hoping that he would believe her. Though it was almost the truth. She didn't want to tell Natsu what Sting wanted to do to her. Because then she would need to tell about their arrangement. Lucy definitely didn't want to ruin her relationship with the master.

"Does Loke remember him?" Natsu asked, feeling that the anger started to rise in him. Of course, there were enough idiots at school. But usually nobody would mess around with other person's honey. Especially his honey.

"No", said Lucy, hoping that Loke will keep her secret. "Let's get out of here as soon as possible." She was eager to be outside of school and to forget about this terrible day.

"Did you choose where we'll go?"

"No. But all I need now is something sweet and with strawberry", said Lucy. Mentally, she cursed Sting that he ruined her mood before their possible first date. Now she didn't feel romantic but tired.

"Good. I know a place, you'll like", Natsu smiled cheerfully.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy got into his car. The guy raised his hand to turn the key, but then dropped it. He has to find out the meaning of her words right not.

"Lucy", Natsu began uncertainly. "After the game, you said that you will fight for me. What did you mean?"

The guy turned to get a better look at her, but she looked away. Her hands trembled slightly.

'This is too much for my nerves today. He will tell me that I can only be his honey or friend, nothing more. And I'll go home and cry into my pillow the whole night', Lucy thought gloomily. She looked at the guy. His gray eyes gazed at her so intently. It seemed that he wanted to read her thoughts.

'Well, Lucy. You're not a weakling, you're strong', she cheered herself. For support she placed her palm on his warm hand.

"I overheard your conversation with Laxus. You're in love with someone, right?" Said Lucy, trying to sound strong.

The fact that his mind was working really hard could be seen on his face. First, his eyes widened in surprise. Then he looked thoughtful, remembering something. Then there was a very rare sight: he blushed. Those few seconds lasted as an eternity for Lucy. She couldn't stand it and start to chatter:

"Even if it is true, I will still fight for you. Even if she is the most beautiful girl in a town. I want… I want to be with you… always. I really ... like you…"

Natsu burst into loud laughter. Well, he was laughing at her. Lucy bit her lip to prevent tears.

"Yes, I'm in love. And who do you think is that girl?" With a wide smile on his face said Natsu. "With whom I spend most of my time? On whom do I put my eyes all the time? Whom do I kiss at every opportunity?"

Lucy listened to him in a shock. Her brain was analyzing information rapidly. And she came to the one conclusion. She was an idiot! But how could she even assume that Natsu is in love with her? She even pinched herself to make sure that it's not a dream. Natsu laughed again.

"Have you found an answer, Lucy?" He asked playfully.

"Say it, Natsu", the girl whispered. She wanted to hear it so badly as if her life depend on it.

"I love you, Lucy", Natsu said softly.

"I love you too", said the girl and finally smiled. Her heart was trembling with happiness. Unconsciously, she reached out to him, to his lips. They put all their feeling into it. All the feelings that they hidden before because of their silliness and stubbornness. At that moment they existed only to each other. And the rest of the world can wait.


	24. Chapter 24 Laxus and Cana

Chapter 24

A red car drove by almost deserted streets, heading out of a town. It was already dark. The first stars appeared on the sky.  
Brunette girl pressed her forehead to the cool glass of window. She needed to relax after such a day both physically and mentally. Recently, she didn't enjoy the noisy crowd of people, especially her classmates who despised her. Participation in the 'drop game' was a burden to her and the victory in the games didn't bring any joy.  
"Hey, master, I allowed you to drive my car, so you can at least tell me where we're going" She said wearily.  
"Soon you'll find out", the blond guy grinned. "As a proper master I should reward my honey after successful game."  
"Stop fooling around", she muttered. The only thing she wants now is to be at home in peace and quiet.  
Finally, the car stopped. Coming out of the car, Cana was surprised considering the neighborhood. They were on the hill, and the whole town could be seen at a glance. The girl was fascinated by the view. It seemed that she had never seen the beauty of the night city before.  
"Cana, come here", called Laxus. He had already climbed on a car hood. He received an angry glare from a girl for that. Still, she joined him. Putting an arm around her shoulders, Dreyar held a cola to his honey.  
"Cola? Is this all that I deserve today?" Snorted Cana.  
"You know, an alcohol has a very bad influence on you". Laxus said, sipping from his can. "It's better to enjoy the view".  
"Did a ball hit your head or what?" Alberona asked suspiciously. "This place would be perfect for a romantic date. How did you find it?"  
"Well, actually, Natsu wanted to bring Lucy here, but their plans changed".  
"Oh, yes, Natsu in love. I still can't believe that there is a girl who settled him down", she smiled.  
"Hey, do not make me regret that I told you that secret", Dreyar said indignantly.

"Oh, c'mon, it was rather obvious as they hugged at the game", Cana laughed.  
Laxus enjoyed spending time with the girl so dear to his heart. It's so nice just to talk to her as a friend. To put his jacket over her shoulders to keep her warm. To inhale the scent of brown hair when she put her head on his shoulder. To tease her that he's her master.  
It was more and more difficult for him to look into the mysterious violet eyes, holding her slender body, kissing her pink lips, and thus convince himself that they are just friends.  
"Dreyar, maybe it's time for you to fall in love with some nice girl?" Half-jokingly, half-seriously asked Cana.  
"What?" He was taken aback.  
"Ok, with hot-tempered bitch", she smirked. "Your choice".  
"I have been in love once. It's enough for me", Laxus muttered. He was not happy with a topic that they were discussing.  
"Is it true, is it?" Cana's eyes widened with surprise. They have always been close, and she would have noticed if he became interested in some girl. But she couldn't remember anything like that.  
"Come on, split it. Who is she?" Cana was overwhelmed with curiosity. Although she didn't throw away the possibility that her master was making fun of her. Laxus looked at the girl, who was waiting for his response in anticipation. The relationship between them right now was, at least to say, strange. Master and honey, best friends, friends with benefits. He was not ok with any of those options. But he couldn't make himself to confess to her that time long ago. How he'll be able to confess to Cana now?  
Alberona was impatiently tapping her fingers on his chest.  
Lifting her chin, Laxus gave her a passionate kiss.  
"Who is she?" Cana demanded an answer.  
"You", Dreyar exhaled. He watched the changing of her face. Curiosity gave a way to amazement and then to confusion. She looked into his face, waiting for him to laugh at her. But the guy reminded serious. So she laughed.  
"What a silly joke. I almost fall for it", Alberona carefully portrayed a carefree laughter. But the smile faded from her face. Determined look that the guy had gave no doubt his words.  
"Cana, I ..."  
"What the hell, Dreyar?" His words were drowned in girl's cry. Jumped to the ground, she stared angrily at him, clutching her fists. "Don't you remember when you spent a night in my apartment for the first time? We promised each other that we will always stay friends. Nothing more!"  
"That I thought that my unrequited love for is over", Laxus said loudly.  
"Falling in love, falling out of love. Is it so easy for you?" She felt tears running down her cheeks.  
"No, it can't be easy with you. I fall for you when we were kids. But I was afraid to admit my feeling and to ruin our friendship. And then it turned out that I'm not your type at all. You wanted an older man. You were so fascinated by him, didn't notice anyone around you. When you say that you love him, my heart was broken. I decided that I'd forget the feelings, that I don't need that stupid love. And when we started to sleep together at first for me it was a way to relax and have fun", Laxus expressed all in one breath. He hoped that she would understand his feelings, and a small piece of his heart even believed that she felt the same way. "But the feelings that I tried so hard to forget, began to revive and ..."  
"Stop!" Screamed Cana. When a guy approached her, she jumped away from him, like from fire. Pitiful sobs escaped from her chest. "Do not say anything more. I'm not meant for love. I can not love", she whispered with trembling lips, her hands covering her ears. Cana thought that between them everything was ok. She didn't need the love, she needed a friend. And maybe she began to experience feelings for him that were more than friendly, but she would deal with that. But knowing his feelings... Now everything is destroyed.  
Laxus expect a violent reaction from the girl, but not so hysterical. Seeing her condition, he didn't know what to do. How to calm her down if she shies away from him.  
Despite her protests, Dreyar force her into his embrace, which was more like iron grip. Cana continued to cry, to kick, to call him an idiot. But he believed that it was right thing to confess to her. Laxus knew that sooner or later they have to figure out their relationship. And maybe right now they were not quite ready for it, but he was not sorry that it happened. After all, how much Cana wouldn't try, she can't get out of his arms. You can not run away from love.

* * *

Lucy, as Natsu thought, had one very strange, bad habit. When she was tired, she could fell asleep anywhere, in any position. And now, his heart was still beating like crazy after their confession, fireworks in his head hadn't stopped yet, and Lucy was quietly sleeping on the car seat next to him.  
They didn't even go to the restaurant. Natsu had to change the route. Now they were going to his house. Lucy looked so cute and he wanted to be with her as long as possible. So Dragneel decided to send the message to Bisca that his honey will stay with him because of some urgent task. Pink-haired guy hoped that his new girlfriend won't be angry at him. She had already once spent the night at his house. And he had no dirty thoughts in his mind. Well, maybe he had some. But it seemed that the Sleeping Beauty won't wake up till morning. But she deserved some rest.

When they got to Dragneel's mansion, Natsu got an unpleasant surprise. His parents, who could go for months on business trips, today have decided to stay at home. Moreover, according to the butler, senior Dragneel was eager to talk with his son. Natsu got used to his father absence and stopped to miss him. And with his stepmother he had never had a good relationship. So now Natsu should accomplish a mission. He has to carry Lucy to his room, not waking her up, and nobody in the house should see them.

Natsu sighed with relief when he finally ended up in the hallway that leaded to his room. The mission was almost complete. He tightened his grip on a girl who, with all the slimness and attractiveness, was not a feather. The guy made a last spurt and reached the door with quick steps. Cursing, Natsu somehow managed to turn a door handle. Putting Lucy carefully on the bed, Natsu sat on edge next to her. He gently caressed with his fingers her silk hair, her cheek, her slightly parted lips that looked like they were created specially for kisses.

'Silly, how can you sleep on guy's bed so carefree. You never know what can happen', chuckled to himself Dragneel. He went out to the balcony to breathe some cool night air. Maybe it will help him to calm down after such a close contact with a girl's body and will blow away some indecent thoughts from his head.

Natsu raised his head up, looking at the stars. He thought that when Lucy is full of determination and courage, her eyes are shining like stars. That's how her eyes shone when on her the first day in 'Fairy Tail' she slapped Natsu. It certainly was not love at first sight. But from their first meeting, she intrigued him. The guy wanted to win over, to conquer that hot-tempered blonde. When they started to get to know each other better, the honey starter to go deeper and deeper into the heart of her master, where any girl hadn't been before.

The girl on the bed stirred. Natsu walked over to her, but she only turned on her side, wrinkling her nose funny. The guy decided that it's time to sleep for him too. He climbed onto the bed, putting a blanket on them.  
"Sweet dreams, Lucy", Dragneel whispered, putting his hand on hers. He felt a deja vu. Not so long ago (and at the same time, it seemed like an eternity ago), they just lied here together, holding hands. That night, Natsu first realize that he's in love with his honey. Now he wanted to fell asleep next to her every night.  
'I became awfully sentimental', smiling to himself, Natsu fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: Here's new chappie. Hope you like it. Next chapter's name is "Meeting with parents". Coming soon:)


	25. Chapter 25 Meeting with parents

To wake up from the kisses of your beloved one was incredibly nice, but ... How exactly Lucy's beloved appeared next to her in the morning? And where did she fall to sleep yesterday? Opening her eyes, she met with the gray eyes of her boyfriend, why had a happy smile on his face.

"Good morning. How did you sleep, sleeping beauty?" Cheerfully he asked, grinning.

"Good morning. I had a very good sleep, but why did I sleep here?" Lucy clapped eyes, trying to remember last night. She wasn't drunk, just terribly exhausted. Did she fall to sleep in the car?

"Well, sweetheart, you clung to me with iron grip, didn't want to leave me even for a minute. So I had to take you with me", said Natsu, barely kept from laughing.

"Don't tell me your dreams", snorted Lucy. "I'd rather believe that you kidnapped me", she suggested.

"Hey, it's you, who overslept our first date", he said irritably. "So I had a right to kidnap you for the weekend".

"I think, Alzack and Bisca would disagree with that. Therefore, after you feed me, you'll take me home. By the way, I hope, did you let them know where I am?" Anxiously asked Connell.

"Yes. And don't worry. They really like me", Natsu grinned.

"Don't flatter yourself", Lucy jokingly pushed him in the chest. "Well, what about breakfast?" She demanded.

"What do you want? Tea and toast, coffee and croissants, me and cream?" He asked in mischievous tone. Lucy just laughed and kissed him on the lips. Natsu immediately responded, enjoying such a good start of the day, but abruptly pulled away with a troubled look.

"Is something wrong, Natsu?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"It flew out of my head. My parents at home now", he clapped his hand to his forehead. "And they're not the people with whom you can have a pleasant chat over breakfast. Do you mind if we eat in my room, then I'll take you out quietly?" Natsu said apologetically.

"All right", Lucy agreed, but slightly pursed lips. Is it embarrassing to introduce her to parents?

"Lucy", Dragneel pulled the girl closer. "Don't be mad, okay? But my parents ... cannot seriously accept the fact that my girlfriend... is my honey", the guy explained awkwardly. He didn't want the arrogance of his parents to spoil his relationship with Lucy. He hoped that the honey will treat this with understanding.

First, Lucy became angry, but then she imagined how her father would react if she had brought into the house a guy from a common family.

"I understand", Lucy smiled encouragingly. "Maybe you'll introduce me some other time.

" I have such a wonderful girlfriend", Natsu lit up with a smile, gently kissing her. "All right, I should order to bring breakfast here", he got out of bed. After a glance at the girl, he said:

"If you want, a maid can iron your dress".

After looking at the dress, Lucy decided that he was right. She had to get out from under the cozy blankets.

"Turn around", the blonde said strictly. With a look of the child who lost his candy, Natsu turned around. Taking off clothes, Lucy quickly hid again under the blanket.

"Black", the master said with a dreamy look noticing the bra straps. Flushed Lucy pulled the blanket to the very chin.

"Go away already", she murmured.

* * *

When the door had closed behind Natsu, Lucy giggled. It's so great to wake up next to her beloved. Smiling, laughing, kissing. She felt like… she got wings. She wanted to jump on the bed, dance and kiss Natsu again and again.

Suddenly the door was opened. On the threshold of the room stood a tall middle-aged woman with blue hair. She had on an expensive dress and jewelry. Lucy froze under the covers. Is this Natsu's stepmother? The disgust was written on woman's face.

"Had he already paid you for the night? Get out of here quickly", she hissed. Lucy's jaw dropped in shock. Paid for what? Who she thinks Lucy is?

"You're misunderstood. I'm Natsu's honey, Lucy Connell," the girl tried to explain. Although her looks didn't help her.

"A honey", woman snorted. "This is how your school calles prostitutes".

"What?" Lucy felt offensively. "That's not true. Please give me a chance to explain", she tried to speak politely.

"I'm not going to listen to some tramp", the woman abruptly interrupted her. "Get out!" She yelled, slamming the door behind herself.

So Mrs. Dragneel appeared to be a hundred times worse than Lucy could have imagined. Of course, Lucy had rather discreditable look right now. She spent the night in the bed of her master, lying now only in her underwear. But she had not even had time to apologize or explain.

This woman reminded Lucy of her father very much. Well, she will stand up for herself. Looking around the bedroom, Lucy noticed a wardrobe and got a mischievous idea ...

* * *

Natsu went to the dining room to wish his parents and the twins good morning and good appetite, and to run away somehow from family breakfast. Patting brother and sister's hair, the guy formally told his father that he's all right. His stepmother gave him an angry look, though he got used to it. He told them something about that he had already had a breakfast and he has a lot of homework to do, so he went back to his room.

"Natsu!" A girl's voice called him from the top of the staircase.

In an instant the guy's neck was hugged by his golden-haired girlfriend. He hardly keep his balance. Natsu pulled away slightly to have a look at her. And his jaw almost met with oak parquet. To increase the effect, Lucy spin around, showing outfit. The girl was dressed in his white shirt. She tied it under the breasts, showing a flat stomach. Natsu also recognized his jeans, belted with his own belt. Her hair was plaited in a pony tail. Some strands had escaped and playfully framed her face. This Lucy looked like she came out of his fantasies. Isn't it sexy as hell when your girlfrined is wearing your clothes? The only thing that kept Natsu from loosing control and carrying her back to the bedroom was the presence of the parents and kids in the next room.

"Lucy, it's ... you ...", Dragneel spoke thickly.

"Don't you like how I look?" Lucy pouted, clapping her eyelashes.

'I had forgotten that she can be a little devil when she wants. But what is going on now?' Natsu sighed, trying to keep eyes on the level of her face to keep common sense.

"I'm hungry, Natsu", Lucy said cheerfully, yet loud enough to be heard in the dining room.

The pink-haired guy slapped his hand to his forehead, when the sound of steps was heard from the dining room. Surely, his stepmother was in hurry to meet his guest. He didn't really get why Lucy started this show. He was thinking about where you can hid with a girl for a few weeks or months, depending on the strength of the explosion after the meeting of two hot-tempered women.

The door was opened and a red-haired man and blue-haired woman entered a corridor. Lucy proudly straightened her back and slightly lifted her chin.

"Natsu, will you introduce your beautiful guest to us?" Senior Dragneel said, observing the girl meticulously. And it seemed that steam was going out of woman's nostrils, and her hair turned into snakes like Medusa the Gorgon. 'Just for the sake of this expressions it was worth to start this', Lucy decided satisfied.

"This is Lucy Connell, my ...", Natsu started and looked at the blonde. In her eyes he could read the challenge and determination.

Actually, he was not really interested in the opinion of his father, and couldn't care less for his stepmother. The only thing that bothered him that she can cause some problems for Lucy if she wants.

".. girlfriend", finished Natsu. Lucy gave him a happy smile.

"Well, you have a good taste, son. Will you have breakfast with us?" Asked Ignil Dragni.

"No, I'll take Lucy home", Natsu said quickly, not giving Lucy an opportunity to say something. It seems that his father thought of her as of Natsu's another toy. But at least he didn't throw her out of the house.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and quickly went out to the car. He was a little annoyed. It's not like he didn't want to introduce Lucy to his parents. But he wanted to show them what a smart and wonderful girl Lucy is. And to show that he's serious this time. Although to see his stepmother that way brought him a lot of fun.

"Why are you so gloomy?" Lucy asked, sitting in the car.

"It was a bit risky. My stepmother could immediately throw you out and reward with some unpleasent compliments", the guy sighed.

"And she did that when she had caught me in your room. But do you think I'd listen to her?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"No. Sometimes it seems that you don't listen to anyone", laughed Natsu. So she saw Lucy in his bedroom, in fact, in his bed, and he then declared that Lucy was his girlfriend. Perhaps that woman is furious now.

"That's it. You should got used to it by this time", Lucy also laughed. And Natsu thought, as she played with buttons on his shirt, that he had the best girlfriend in the world.

A/N: Sorry that I didn't update for a while. But I promise that next chapter will be on a weekend.


	26. Chapter 26 A perfect date

Chapter 29 "Perfect Date"

A/N: This chapter is about Gajeel&Levy and Gray&Juvia. Next chapter will be longer and about NaLu. I'll try to update soon. Thanks for your reviews!

A couple that was walking through the local park looked really funny. Tall, dark-haired guy, covered in piercings, and blue-haired girl who looked very tiny next to him. But what was the most amazing is the fact that she literally dragged the guy after herself, holding his wrist firmly, walking forward with determination.

"Hey, what a boring place for a date - the amusement park", Gajeel muttered. Of course, he could just throw Levy over his shoulder and go to more appropriate, in his opinion, place for a date. But his master was so full of enthusiasm that Gajeel didn't want to upset her.

"It's very nice place for a date", Levi replied, pouting. Suddenly she stopped and the guy almost ran into her. Looking up, Gajeel saw a ferris wheel. He swallowed a lump in the throat. That was the main reason why Gajeel didn't want to come here. Redoubtable Gajeel Redfox was afraid of height. He had never told this to anyone, and wasn't going to tell. His brain was frantically searching for a way to take Levi away from here. A ferris wheel seemed to hover over them like Everest.

"I've never rode on ferris wheel", said Levy. "I've always wanted to try, but I was afraid. Now, when you're with me, I am not afraid", she smiled so sincere and touching that the guy's heart melted.

'...when you're with me, I am not afraid,' echoed in his head. He believed in those words too. How can he afraid of something if he needs to protect his Levi?

"Let's go and buy tickets", Gajeel grinned. This time, he took her hand and dragged after himself. And the amusement park now seemed to him a very good place for a date. After all, when you ride a ferris wheel, it's not necessarily to look down. You can find more exciting activities when you're in a cabin alone with your girlfriend.

* * *

Blue-haired girl in a cute white dress and with a sloppy ponytail sat with her companion at the table in the elegant restaurant. She cut her steak with such anger like it was to blame for all the troubles in her life.

"Is the meat too tough?" Gray asked.

"No, it's very tasty. It's one of the best restaurants in town", angrily uttered Juvia.

"Then maybe you'd tell me why you are so angry? Because my ability to read minds doesn't work on you", with irritation said Fullbuster. He looked forward for this date so much. He saved money to take her to this restaurant. And he couldn't get the reason of Juvia's dissatisfaction.

"You look like a penguin in this suit", she blurted out, astonishing Gray even more.

"Err…what?" Carefully he questioned again.

"And I don't have an appropriate look for this place", the girl said angrily, pointing at the not very elegant outfit.

"Well ...", Gray was confused. He did not foresee this problem. "I thought it's a usual place for you to go on a date you, so…"

'I thought you know how to dress', he didn't dare to say this out loud.

"Yes, you're right. I've been here more than once with Lyon. And right now I also feel like on a date with him", said Juvia. She was a little disappointed with Gray. She always liked his simpliness. And the fact that he brought her to such a pompous place was an unpleasant surprise for her.

"I don't understand what you mean", now it was his turn to be angry. Juvia didn't appreciated his efforts at all.

"I did not expect this from you. I thought we'd take a walk in the park, sit in some cafe and chat. And all this pomposity… it's not you", tried to explain the girl. Gray squeezed a fork with such force that his knuckles became white.

"Even though you're my master, you can't tell me who I am!" Gray raised his voice.

"But I can't understand why you want to be like Lyon", the tears appeared in Juvia's eyes. A date turned into a disaster.

"Because you chose him, not me!" The guy shouted, jumping up from his seat.

Everyone in the room turned their attention to them. Some whispers were heard here and there. Juvia couldn't hold back the tears and ran out of the restaurant, crying.

The girl felt selfish and was afraid to look into Gray's eyes. She knew how he felt about her, and she really cared about him too. So Loxar continued to give him hope. Although she was doing well with Lyon, she couldn't throw Gray out of her mind.

'Weakling', Juvia thought about herself, not finding strength to let go of on of the guys. Juvia hoped that this date will help her to make a decision. But she was just disappointed. In herself. She almost cheated on Lyon, hurt Gray, but her heart was still uncertain.

Juvia ran down the street, not caring how creepy she might look with the cheeks smeared with tears mixed with mascara. When she had turned at the corner of the street, she tripped and fell, hurting her knee. She ended up sitting in the middle of the street street, sobbing and crying.

"I'm so miserable. How can anyone like me?" Loxar wondered aloud.

"Don't say nonsense. You're very beautiful, kind and nice person", said a man's voice behind her. The jacket was put on her shoulders and strong arms hugged her from behind.

"Gray ...", she whispered.

"You felt sorry for me when I was not able to pass exams in the 'Fairy Tail' and took as your honey. That time you gave me a chance. Now I ask you for one more. That I promised to take care of you as my master. Now I want to take care of you as my girlfriend", Gray tenderly kissed Juvia. "I love you." With a trembling heart, he waited for her answer.

"I'm sorry", she said through tears. "I'll deprive both of your chance".

With trembling hands, Juvia took off Gray's earring. He froze in shock and did not understand what was happening. To him it seemed like a nightmare. The guy was left to sit and look with a blank gaze at the retreating figure of his former master.

'I'm sorry, Gray. But you are not obliged to love me because I helped you. I set you free from you duty', thought Juvia, limping down the street, squeezing an earring of former honey in her hand.


	27. Chapter 27 New old honey

Chapter 27 "New old honey"

On Monday morning Lucy woke up earlier than usual. She had only some cookies with tea on breakfast and began to get ready for school. Today she had paid an extra attention to her appearance. Several times the blonde girl braided her hair, then made it free again. She tried one color of lip gloss, then another. She tried to put on top of the school blouse a vest, then a cardigan.

Lucy didn't understand why she was so nervous. After all, they've already confessed to each other's. So what that today, probably, the whole school will find out about them? The opinions of others had not really worried the blonde girl before. But today, she wanted to look perfect, so that no one dared to utter a word that she isn't worth to be a girlfriend of Natsu Dragneel.

Under the windows of the house she heard a car honk. Lucy grabbed the bag and ran out of the house. Natsu picked her up on the black Mercedes with personal driver. He was waiting for her near the car and gallantly opened the door for her. The honey kissed her master on the cheek before getting into the car.

"Why don't you drive your own car?" Lucy whispered in his ear.

"Because there is someone who can distract me from driving", Natsu grinned. He captured her lips in kiss, while putting his hand on her knee.

"Stop it, Natsu", Lucy pulled away shyly.

"Do not worry. Arthur looks at the road, not at us", Dragneel pulled the girl closer for another kiss.

"And what if he will tell your parents?" The blonde didn't give up.

"And I hear it from the girl who met them in my shirt?" He asked mockingly. Lucy had no time to argue because Natsu gave her one more passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers played with his pink hair. Lucy thought that if every morning would start like this, it is unlikely that she will be able to focus on the lessons later.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy walked into the class, holding hands. When she had taken his hand him, he at first didn't understand the reason, but then it hit him that all couples hold hands. And actually he enjoyed it.

Entering the classroom, they immediately attracted attention. Levy and Erza smiled knowingly, happy for their friend. Jellal and Gajeel were not so fast, but when Natsu grinned and put his hand around Lucy's waist, they raised a thumbs-up. Dragneel even noticed that Loke smiled to Lucy. And he didn't like that but decided not to pay much attention.

A minute later Hibiki Lates entered the classroom, followed by Gray Fullbuster. When they both sat down at the desk, Lucy realized that in Gray's ear was an earring, but not with Loxar sign. The honey looked at her master in confusion, but Natsu just shrugged. Fullbuster behaved as if nothing unusual happed. Looking at her friends, Lucy realized that they were confused too. Erza approached Gray.

"What does this mean?" She demanded an explanation.

"You know that my honey Ren dropped out. This morning I met Gray, who almost got expel from school because Juvia refused to be his master. So he agreed to be my honey", Hibiki politely explained. Gray just nodded.

"How could Juvia do that?" Lucy join the conversation, trying to understand what happened.

"Well, I confessed Juvia in love, and in return she took my earring away", said Gray. Lucy could sense cold from the dark-haired guy. Especially sharply the guy said the name of his former master. It looked like he was really heart-broken. The bell rang and prevented other questions.

Loxar came to class after the teacher. Quietly apologizing for being late, she sat down in her place. Blue curls fell on her face, hiding it from others. One could only wonder what emotion it expressed.

During the lesson Lucy anxiously looked either at Juvia or Gray. She didn't know Juvia's boyfriend, but she always thought that between her and Gray was a certain chemistry. They could be a nice couple. And such a turn of events caught Lucy by surprise.

The blonde felt that under the desk Natsu reassuringly squeezed her hand. She looked at him.

"Don't worry for them. They need to figure everything out themselves", whispered her master. Lucy knew that he was right, but, seeing upset Juvia and cold, indifferent Gray, made her upset too.

When the lesson had ended, Erza, Levy and Lucy took Juvia out of a classroom. Standing near the window at the far end of the corridor, the girls surrounded Juvia, not giving her a chance to escape.

"Juvia, what happens? Gray said he confessed to you and you took his earring away", start talking Levy.

"It's true. You can judge me, but it's my decision", Loxar said firmly. "I don't want to give him a false hope", although her voice sounded confident, but her red eyes confirmed that last night she cried a lot.

"You know that if he had not become the honey of Hibiki, he would be expelled. It would badly affect his chances of going to university", Erza said disapprovingly.

"That's why I made deal with Hibiki", angrily exclaimed blue-haired girl. The other girls looked at her in shock, completely confused. "But don't tell Gray, please. Let's change the topic", sighed Juvia.

"Yes, let's talk about some good news", Levi changed the subject, seeing how hard it was for her friend to talk about this. "Natsu and Lucy have come today, holding hands. Does this mean that you are dating?" She asked with sly smile.

"Is it true?" Juvia glanced at Lucy with surprise.

"Actually, yes. We are dating", said Lucy. The girls immediately gave her hugs and congratulations. She didn't expect them to have such a joyful reaction. She was very glad to have such friends.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy went together out of school. At the gates the same black Mercedes was waiting for them. When Dragneel had almost approached the car, the honey pulled his sleeve.

"Maybe we can take a walk?" asked Lucy. Natsu, of course, could not resist to his charming girlfriend.

"You're learning very quickly", Lucy grinned at the fact that he took her hand first.

"And how many boyfriends had you have before?" Her master raised an eyebrow questioningly. Dragneel's curiosity urged him to find this out for a long time. After their first kisses he noticed that Lucy had some experience in it too.

The blonde girl was caught with surprise by this question.

"I had one boyfriend", the girl admitted. "He was very intelligent, nice and handsome. I don't get it how, after him, I got in touch with you."

"And what happened to the ?" hemmed Natsu.

"I broke his heart", Lucy simply stated.

"Here's the answer how you got in touch with me", Dragneel grinned. "In fact, you're not such a good girl like you want to seem".

Lucy stopped and put her hands around Natsu's neck. She seductively licked her lips and then gave him a fervid kiss. When they broke apart, both needed to catch their breath.

"Am I trying to seem a good girl?" Lucy smirked slyly.

"The car is waiting for us around the corner", the guy said. Grabbing her hand, he led her to the car. It looks like another exciting journey is waiting for them.


End file.
